Beauty, Bones and The Boys
by purpledolphin1
Summary: Brennan has a secret. She's adopted and her brother is part of an all known band, the Big Five. Her life is about to get a whole lot more interesting when they join her school. But through the drama, the lies, the tears and the secrets, she learns a major lesson: There comes a point in your life when you realise who really matters, who never did and who always will. AU.(Editing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !I got this story from a Kickin' it fanfic and thought I could do it in a Bones version .Most high school fanfics have Brennan being abused by her foster family and Booth saving her but this will be mostly focussed on high school life and a bit of a Cinderella story to add to it. So REAR! ( **That's Read, Enjoy And Review**)**

**P.S. All the characters are the same age. They are all seniors.**

**Disclaimer**: _Bones and all it's characters belong to Hart Hanson. If they did belong to me then Hodgela would have been married in that season two finale and B/B would have ended up together in the season one finale._

Chapter one

Brennan's POV

Hi I'm Temperance Brennan but I would prefer if you call me Brennan. My family left me when I was fifteen and I was into the foster system. Lucky for me the Blake family took me in. They had a son who was one year older than me, Jake. He is by far the best big brother. After his tours all over the country with his band, he would come and visit me here in Chicago. No matter what he always had time for his little sister, even though I was adopted.

In this band are his best friends or as I like to call them, the terrible four. Kyle Williams, the smart one. He is the sound of logic in the group. Better known as Billy. Terrible two is Jack Hodgins. Hodgins is more of a don't-mess-with-me kind of a guy, the bad-boy of the group. His family is very rich but he stays grounded. Number three is Danny Shaw. Danny is the normal guy in the group and last but not the least is Seeley Booth, Booth as we call him. He is more into sports so you can guess how his body is. Very athletic. For some reason he started calling me Bones after he heard me reciting the bones of the human body. The five of them are better known as Triple F. Meaning Fun, Friendly and Famous.

I'm not very popular in school. I know I can just tell them about knowing Jake and the boys but I don't want that kind of popularity. I am very socially awkward . My best and only friend is Angela Montenegro. She wants to become an artist and move to Paris .She is the only one who knows about my foster family and she sometimes accompanies me to L. visit the band when they stay there with Booth's family.

I led a normal life until one day…..

**SUMMER**

''SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH!GIVE ME BACK MY BIOLOGY HOMEWORK RIGHT NOW!'' shouted Brennan as she chased Booth around his home.

''Come on Bones! It's summer vacation. You should be relaxing,'' he said as he finally came to a stop.

'' His right sweetie, you should be relaxing,'' Angela said as she appeared in the house hand in hand with her boyfriend Hodgins.

'' But I need to finish my homework,'' whined Brennan.

'' Is that your homework, Bren?'' asked Hodgins

''Yes!'' they all shot her a look,'' Okay fine! It's for extra credit! Happy!'' she said.

'' Are you guys bullying my baby sister again?'' asked Jake as he entered the room accompanied with Kyle and Danny.

''Yes!'' ''No!''

''Thought so,'' Jake said smiling

''I'm sorry Bones,'' he said as he returned her book

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her book back.

''You know, Bren, one day you are going to have to get your nose out of your books,'' said Danny

''Yeah. You mind might explode from all that reading,'' added Kyle.

''First off, Danny, I have no idea what that means and second, that is highly unlikely Willy,'' Brennan said.

''Argh! I can't believe summer is almost over. I'm gonna miss this place and you guys,'' said Angela

'' We'll miss you too Ange,'' said Jake.

'' Alright! We need to start packing Ange,'' Brennan and Angela got up and headed to their rooms to start packing. Coincidentally, Booth's grandfather entered the room after the girls left.

''Hey Pops!''

''Hello Shrimp! Boys''

'' Hey Hank!'' they all answered.

'' Boys I have something to tell you. Your parents and I have talked and have come to an agreement that you guys should go to school for your senior year.''

'' School? Where?'' Jake asked.

''We thought of John Chicago High School. You guys would go to school with Bren and Angela.''

'' You mean all of us?'' Danny asked excitedly

'' Yeah! ''they all cheered.

'' But you can't tell the girls. Temperance might find it a bad idea''

''No problem. When do we start?'' asked Jack

''Same day as the girls,''

'' Boys, we're going to school!''

###################################################################

Monday morning came and Brennan was eager to get back to school. She got dressed and went downstairs.

''Good morning, Bren,''

'' Good morning, Riley. Where's Sam?''

'' He had to get to work a little bit earlier but he wished you a great day at school,''

They heard a car horn.

''Gotta go, Angela's here!''

'' Have a great day!''

She got out and entered the car.'' Ready for the first day of school after summer?'' asked Angela.'' Hell yah!''

###################################################################

The day was as it should be. Lunch time arrived and Angela and Brennan were getting their lunch ,alone ,as usual. Then something happened. Something that Brennan never thought would happen.

''Hey Bones!'' Booth shouted. The cafeteria was silent, all staring at the boy band group, Triple F

'' What are you guys doing here?'' Brennan asked as she and Angela received hugs from the guys.

''Surprise! We're joining you! Here!''

'' No! No! No! Angie lets go!'' she said as she grabbed her arm and walked away.

''Awww! They don't love us anymore,'' Jake said in a baby tone.

Across the cafeteria, Hannah and her 'minions' Rebecca and Tessa were asking each other.'' No way Morticia knows Triple F. She is too much of a nerd'' said Hannah. Hannah was angry and you wouldn't like an angry and jealous Hannah.

After that comment Angela looked back and said,'' We still love you guys,''

They aren't getting away that easy, Jake thought then said ,''Jack, Booth,''

And with that they chased after them. Jack carried Angela bridal style and Booth threw Brennan on his shoulder. Angela giggled but Brennan was mad.

''SEELEY JOSEPH BOOTH! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!'' shouted Brennan.

''Really Bones? My whole name. Again! And no I will not put you down,''

''Fine! But at least carry me the way Jack is carrying Angie,''

''Sorry baby sis, you might escape,' 'Jack said.

''You are the worst foster brother ever! Don't expect a birthday present for me.''

''Oh please, you love me and you know it,'' he answered.

'' Relax Bren and enjoy the ride,'' said Danny

She just huffed as Booth carried her into the hall.

As soon as they left the cafeteria, they were all left mouth agape.

###################################################################

Out in the hall, they finally placed the girls on their feet. Angela being Angela gave Hodgins the biggest kiss there was.

'' For Pete's sake get a room!'' exclaimed Kyle.

''Shut it, Willy,'' warned Angela. Then she went back to her make-out session. They just ignored the young couple and went back to business.

'' What are you guys doing here? You do know that you have ruined my high school life now that they know that I know you guys,'' asked Brennan.

'' Really? We will ruin your life?'' asked Kyle

''To answer your question, turns out mum and dad along with all our other parents thought we should settle down and go to school for our senior year . You know ?To get an education and all that,'' said Jake.

'' And they thought it was a good idea to bring you guys to my school,''

''Hey! It's my school too,'' said Angela. Finally they were done making out.

''Right. Our school,''

''I guess so? Besides we wanted to spend time with our two most favourite girls,'' said Booth.

''Okay, fine! Please don't ruin my life,'' she said as she turned to return to the cafeteria. Booth came and hang his left arm across her shoulders.

''We won't ruin your life Bones, we love you too much,''

If only they knew that the love between them was going to become something else. Something more

**Phew !That must be the longest chapter I have ever written. Okay I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I promise to continue this story until I finish. I hate leaving loose ends. The bad news is that school starts next week and I am in a boarding high school. Sometimes I wonder why Kenya had to be colonized by the British. No offence, I love the Great Britain, especially their accents. So as a result I will have to leave you guys with one chapter until we have our mid-term, which is when I will post the next chapter. Then I will continue with the story during August holiday when I will be posting once a week and if the story hasn't completed by then, I will continue during the December holiday. To all those Kenyan kids reading this…**

**IT'S BACK TO SCHOOL!**

**Aria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is awkward. Mid-term started today so the first thing I did was to type this then post it. I'm really sorry. Hope I'm forgiven. Here's chapter two and I want to give a big shout out to my best friend Daisy for helping me out. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones or any of their very talented actors if I did, they would have hooked up ages ago

Chapter two

As soon as Booth and Brennan walked in, the noise stopped and all eyes were on them.

''I'm finding this very uncomfortable, Booth''

''Relax Bones. It's just a couple of fans,''

''They are definitely not my fans,''

Brennan grabbed a salad and Booth, a burger and went to sit at the furthest table from sight. Some time later, the boys and Angela decided to join them. There was a crowd blocking their path but as soon as the other schoolmates noticed them, they split like the Red Sea

''This seems oddly familiar,'' said Danny

''And creepy, don't forget creepy,'' added Jake

''I don't know about you guys but I can definitely get used to this, '' said Angela as they neared where Booth and Brennan had sat.

''So ,what do you guys have next?''

''English''

''AP Anatomy''

''Chemistry''

''English''

''Chemistry''

''Great! That means Booth and Bren are in the next class together with Mister Goodman. Hodgie, Willy and I have Chemistry with Mrs Brown. That leaves Jake and Danny. You guys have English with Mister Hacker.''

The bell rand and that was the end of lunch.

'' Are you guys sure you won't get lost? '' asked Bren

''Relax baby sis. We know where the class is,'' said Jake

''Ok! We meet after school in the parking lot, '' said Angela

''Later''

''Bye''

''See ya''

And with that they left to their respective classes

Booth and Brennan entered the classroom just in time. Brennan, as usual, went and sat at the back of the class leaving Booth stranded. There he stood at the front of the class, completely alone. Unlucky for him for in the class , sat Hannah Burley and her 'friend' Tessa.

Literally all the girls shot him flirtatious looks. At the back of the class, Brennan was enjoying the show but then Hannah was about to make a move when she thought that he had had enough.

'' Booth!''

He's face showed relief when Bren pointed to an empty seat next to her. He quickly sprinted to the back of the class and sat down.

'' You would think that a famous member of a famous band would know how to act around girls,''

'' I was doing just fine, Bones,''

'' Sure you were,''

''Is that sarcasm I hear?"

''I blame you,''

''Blame me for what?''

They went into their normal banter until Mister Goodman entered.

''I hope you guys studied, Pop quiz everyone,''

Lucky for them, Jake and Danny were able to find the class before the second bell. They took their seats and took out their textbooks. Something or rather someone caught Danny's attention. A tall blonde girl with blue eyes dressed in a pink sundress and white flats.

''Woah!'' was all that he could say. He couldn't help staring. He got up and took the seat next to her.

''Hi,'' he stretched out his hand,'' I'm Danny. Danny Shaw. ''

The girl turned stared at his brown hair and green eyes and couldn't help but greet him back. He was famous after all.

''Hi!'' she shook his hand,'' I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Stinson.''

Mrs Brown had just entered the class. Angela, Hodgins and Willy had sat together.

''Good afternoon,''

'' Good afternoon, Mrs Brown,''

It was halfway through the lesson when Angela and Hodgins noticed that Willy wasn't paying attention.

''Willy? Willy! Kyle!'' asked Angela in a hushed tone but he didn't even hear her. Angela turned and saw what or rather who Willy was staring at. Once Angela knew who he was staring at , she nudged Hodgins and pointed at a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

''Who is she?'' askedHodgins

''That is one Alyssa Johnson,''

Hodgins was about to say something when Mrs Brown began to speak.

''Everyone here will need a Chemistry partner for the rest of the year, so I made a list of names:

Katherine Keene and Timothy Sullivan

Joshua Brewer and Samantha Spencer

Angela Montenegro and Jack Hodgins

Christopher Pelant and Brianna House

Zoe Marin and Caleb Houston

Amanda White and Brooke Fields

Kyle Williams and Alyssa Johnson

Riley Peters and Gabriel Hastings

Those will be your permanent partners for the rest of the year,''

The bell rang and before he left he introduced himself.

'' Hi! I'm Kyle. Most people call me Willy,''

He could tell that she was shy but she still responded.'' Hi! I'm Alyssa. You can call me A.J. ''

''Nice to meet you, A.J.''

''Likewise Willy,''

In the background Angela was practically squealing.

''This is so gonna be awesome,''

**So there you have it. Remember this story is completely AU and that means that Brennan is almost completely out of character, Almost. As you can see Pelant and Sully are going to make an appearance. Let's see who will make the best guess why. As for the boys, will there be a love story? Please review. I'll try to post another chapter before I leave.**

**Aria**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! So I thought about it and I came to a conclusion that I will post another chapter or two but just because I love you guys. Don't forget to REAR!**

**Disclaimer :**There is a reason it's called fanfiction, ergo I don't own this.

**Chapter three**

It was after the Chemistry lesson and Angela, Hodgins and Willy were walking to their lockers

''Hey Ange? What can you tell me about Alyssa Johnson?'' asked Willy

''Well…basically, she's the shy girl. Always keeps her head down, never talks to anyone but for some reason she talks to you. Maybe it's because your famous.''

''Or she has a crush on you. Wait….do you like her?'' asked Hodgins

''I do not!''

''Denial. Huh! You got it bad!'' Hodgins shot back.

''Is it that obvious?''

''Willy, even Bren would notice ,'' said Angela.

Next to them was a listening Hannah.

''Looks like Kyle Williams has a crush on whatever her name is. We can fix that, can't we Tessa?''

''We have to. There is no way a popstar like Kyle Williams could like a girl like her. Besides, we could make a cute couple.''

''All we need is a plan.''

#######BONES#######

School had ended and the boys were waiting for the girls in the parking lot. Fans had asked for an autograph, others a picture and they handled it well. That was until a bunch of cheerleaders surrounded them. Angela and Brennan were coming from their P.E. lesson when they found a bunch of cheerleaders flirting with the boys. Tessa with Willy. Hannah with Booth. Catherine with Jake. Amanda with Hodgins and they looked very uncomfortable except from Danny and Rebecca who were talking comfortably not necessarily flirting just talking.

''Great! One of those blonde bimbos is flirting with my man!'' exclaimed Angela.

Booth was the first to notice them.

''Bones! Angie!'' he completely ignored Hannah. Hodgins followed suit and went to his girlfriend who was looking more than pissed.

''Hi sweetie!''

''Don't sweetie me Hodgins!''

''Wait! You guys know Morticia and her wanna-be artist friend!'' said Hannah.

You could clearly tell that the guys were mad.

''Hannah, just leave Angela and I alone,''

''Or what? You're going to name all the bones in my body. Yeah I feel the pain,''

''You know what Hannah, why don't you and your other blonde bimbos go and ruin someone else's life,'' said Angela.

''Fine!'' she said as she walked away with the girls following her,'' but remember who runs this school….Rebecca come on let's go,''

She left Danny's side and followed Hannah for cheerleader practice.

''You okay there, baby sis?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

But everyone could easily tell that both Brennan and Angela were hurt. They were in complete silence until someone broke it.

''Well, she's a bitch!''

Of course. It had to be Willy. They burst into fits of laughter.

''I like Rebecca though,'' added Danny.

''If you ask me, Rebecca just follows Hannah around for popularity,'' said Angela.

''Enough of this! We are going out for icecream and then we can tell each other stories about their day,'' said Jake.

''Okay papa smurf,''

''Papa Smurf?''

''Really?''

Were the replies he got

''Yeah! He's like the father of this group. So papa smurf,''

''I like it,''

''Of course you do Jake,''

Since they had two cars. They split up. Booth, Brennan and Danny in one car. Angela, Hodgins, Jake and Willy in the other.

#######BONES#######

They headed over to Mary Lu Icecream Shop, where they had been going every time they were in town.

''So there we were, listening to Mrs Brown when the whole time Willy was staring at a girl,''

''Who?'' asked Booth.

''Alyssa Johnson,''

''The dude has a crush on her,'' added Hodgins.

''Okay! Okay! Enough about me. What about the rest of you ?''

''Mister Hacker hadn't entered the class yet. For like a whole five minutes, Danny was staring at Rebecca. He gained enough courage and went to introduce himself,''

''Hey! You don't just go and say 'hi' like that to a girl like her,'' said Danny.

''Well, if you plan on dating her beware of Hannah,'' said Angela

''What is it with this Hannah chic anyway?'' asked Jack

''I don't know but ever since I started schooling there, she has been nothing but mean to me. Then when I made friends with Angela, she began to be mean to her too,''

''Don't worry Bones. We'll protect you,''

''I can take care of myself Booth. Very well might I add.''

''I know Bones. I was just saying…''

''If you know I can take care of myself then why did you ask?''

They went into their usual banter until Angela interrupted them,

''You guys should date. You would make a cute couple.''

Jake literally chocked on the milkshake he was taking.

''Easy there Papa Smurf,'' said Hodgins

''I'm good. I'm good.''

Brennan shot Angela a look that shut her up very quickly.

''Are we missing something?'' asked Willy.

''No!'' Angela and Brennan answered a little bit too fast.

After sharing stories about the day, they decided to call it a day. Booth, Willy and Danny were staying with Hodgins since he literally had a house everywhere. Angela went home with Brennan and Jake since her father was at a concert in Europe and she wanted company,

#######BONES#######

Angela and Brennan were in her room when Angela asked,'' Sweetie, why don't you tell Booth you like him?''

''Because Ange, it can never work,''

#######BONES#######

Booth was watching T.V. with Hodgins when he paused the movie and asked,'' You like Bren, don't you?''

''Yeah….but it can never work,''

**Or can it? Sorry it's short. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadly, this will be the last chapter I post until I come back from school for August holiday. So enjoy and thanks a bunch to those who reviewed. It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

Chapter four

Lunchtime came and it looked like business as usual. The jocks were having their lunch with the cheerleaders. The nerds were at their table discussing the next science fair and who might actually win. The loners were together which made no sense at all since the term' loner' means stays alone yet they hang out together.

Willy, Danny ,Jake ,Booth and Hodgins were at their table waiting for the girls to join them. The school was already used to having popstars at their school, so no one so any use in bothering them.

A.J. had just finished paying for her lunch. She turned to head to her table when she bumped into one Hannah Burley, spilling her chicken soup and salad on her. All eyes turned towards them.

''What the HELL! Look at what you've done you little…little nobody!''

''I'm…I'm sorry,'' stammered A.J.

''Sorry won't replace five hundred dollars worth of clothes. Do you even go to this school?''

A.J. just kept her head down. Hannah in revenge picked her milkshake and poured it on her. The school burst out laughing. A.J. ran out of the cafeteria. Angela and Brennan were about to have a seat with the boys when the scene occurred. Willy was about to go after her when Angela stopped him.

''No! Let us do it,''

Brennan and Angela went after her. Back at the scene, Hannah was smiling.

Just as planned.

#######BONES#######

Brennan and Angela had tried to catch up with A.J. but boy was she fast. They checked the janitor's closit but she wasn't there. They passed the bathroom and heard sobbing. A.J. was at the corner in the bathroom crying. Angela and Brennan went and sat in front of her.

''Hey A.J.'' began Angela

''Hi,''

''Would you like to clean up?'' asked Brennan

''Okay,''

Brennan and Angela stood up and A.J. followed. Luckily Angela had extra clothes in her locker. She had been keeping them ever since Hannah started bullying her, just in case. She grabbed them from her locker and handed them to her. It was a blue sundress with straps and had a length that reached just above the knees. She untied her hair and let her raven black hair fall on her shoulders.

''I hate being the shy girl,''

''I hate being the weird girl,''

''I hate being girl with the weird girl as her best friend. What we're trying to say is that you shouldn't. It's you and you're perfect just the way you are,'' said Angela.

''You really think so?''

''Of course we do,'' said Brennan.

''I can't go back in there. It's just too embarrassing,''

''Then come eat with us. I'm sure the boys won't have a problem with that,''

''Are you sure?''

''Certainly,'' said Brennan

She agreed to eat with

''Besides I think Willy likes you,'' said Angela.

She blushed. Maybe she can fit in.

#######BONES#######

The three girls entered the cafeteria and all eyes turned to them. A.J. kept her head down as they walked towards the table

''Hey guys!''

''Hey,''

''And who is this beautiful lady?'' asked Jake

A.J. tried to speak but no words came out so Willy stepped in

''Her name is Alyssa Johnson, she's my Chem…''

''A.J. You can call me A.J.,''

''Welcome A.J. and it's nice to meet you,'' Jake said and turned to Willy,'' Thank you, beautiful lady,''

''Haha, very funny Papa Smurf,''

''Papa Smurf ?'' asked A.J.

''Yeah. It's along story,''

They hadn't noticed that people were staring and when they did Hodgins said,'' Take a picture. It will last longer,'' With that people went back to their lunch. The entire time Willy was staring at A.J. When she noticed ,she asked,'' What?''

Willy then noticed that he was staring. He coughed and went back to his lunch ,''Nothing,''

''Dude you were…''

''Danny, I swear if you finish that sentence, I will kill you,''

''Wait! Why would you kill him for finishing that sentence? It makes no sense at all, plus that would be terrible,'' Bren said.

''Bones, again. Too literal,'' Booth said

''Sorry…again?'' she said

''Don't worry Bones, we still love you,'' said Booth. There eyes met and were fixed to each other.

''Do they do this a lot. You know ,staring at each other?'' whispered A.J. to Angela.

''This? Yeah! All the time. I still think they should hook up,''

For the second time, Jake chocked on his drink. This snapped them back to reality.

''So will we be meeting up after school?'' asked Jake after he caught his breath.

''I have to go to the library,''

''My parents are having a party and they insisted that I have to be there,''

''A.J. and I are going shopping,''

''I have homework to do,''

''Danny? Booth?'' Jake asked.

''We are going to try out for the football team,'' said Booth

''I'm going, what about you guys,'' asked Jake

''The library will still open tomorrow,''

''There is a reason I am called the bad boy of the group,''

'' We can go shopping later,''

''I never do homework anyways,''

''You guys are coming?'' asked Danny

''Of course. We are coming. We are your friends,''

''Right .Thank you guys. Really.'' said Booth as they stood to head to their lockers.

''No probs dude,'' said Brennan

They all turned to face Brennan

''What?''

''Never say that again,'' said Willy

''But I thought it was funny,'' she mumbled as she walked away. Booth caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her and said,'' Sorry Bones but that wasn't funny,''

#######BONES#######

It was after football tryouts and the boys and the girls including A.J. who was becoming a member of the group ,were waiting .Danny and Booth, the most anxious of them .The coach pinned the results on the notice board and walked away. Danny walked towards it and…

''We made the team!''

''Yes!'' they all cheered.

Both of them received hugs from the others. Turns out that A.J. isn't so shy around them which was weird considering she just met them a few hours ago. She felt like she belonged and that rarely happened. Danny saw Rebecca in a distance and jogged towards her.

''Congratulations! I see you made the team,''

''Thanks. I was wondering…would you like to go out on Friday night…with me…you don't have to. I would completely understand if you were busy and…''

''I would love to,'' said Rebecca

That surprised him

''Really?''

''Sure. Pick me up at five,''

Then Rebecca did something surprising. She kissed his cheek and walked away.

''Wow!'' was all that he could say.

Turns out, the whole crew had been watching

''Wow!'' said Booth

''I know!''

#######BONES#######

They were still in the field when…

''Booth!'' shouted the coach

''Yeah coach!''

''Get over here!''

He shrugged at the rest and jogged to the coach

''Yeah coach?''

''I admit you are good. Good enough to be our quarterback,''

''Really? Thank you Coach Cullen,''

''Your welcome kid but I need you to be taught our game plan…..JACOB!''

An athletic boy with brown hair jogged towards them.

''Yeah coach?''

'' Teach Booth here our game plan. He's our new quarterback,''

''Congrats man,''

''Thanks,''

''Now get to work you two,'' the Coach said then walked away.

''Hi. I'm Seeley. Seeley Booth,''

''Yeah it's kinda hard not to know you. You are famous after all,''

''Right ! Sorry! I sometimes forget that,''

''It's alright. I'm Jacob. Jacob Broadsky.''

**I know Booth sees no reason as to repeat your name like saying,'' Hi! I'm Aria. Aria Muthoni.'' but I like it cause it adds a bit of suspense. Anyways see ya in August.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there. I'm back. I just got home from school today and I saw all your reviews. Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean a lot. So this chapter might be a little short cause I thought of it just now but anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones but if I did. Man would it have been awesome!

Chapter five

'' I told you not to over do it Booth! Now you've hurt your back'' said Brennan as he helped Booth into her house. Lucky for them it was Friday night.

''Okay Bones! You were right. I shouldn't have done that'' replied Booth.

''I know I am.''

Booth just shook his head. He looked around the house and noticed there was no one home.

''Where's everyone?''

''Riley and Sam went for their annual three day get-away. So they'll be back Sunday night. Jake had to fly to L.A. to meet with Cam. Something about planning a concert. He'll be back tomorrow morning. ''Cam was the band's manager.

''So we have the house all to ourselves?''

''Yes we do.''

Booth sat down on the coach and stretched his legs trying to ease the pain. He had over done it during football practice and ended up hurting his back. Brennan disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a pack of ice. She handed it to him and he held it at his sore spot.

''So why did you ask me to bring you to my house?''

''Danny had an early date with Rebecca, A.J. and Willy had Chemistry homework to finish. So Hodgins and I were the only ones in the house. Then he told me about fun night with Angela and I wanted nothing to do with that. So I went to practice when I got hurt and you happened to appear at that moment. So here I am.''

''Here you are.''

''So what are we going to do?''

''We could do our AP Anatomy homework.''

''Seriously Bones! It's Friday night.''

''We can watch a movie afterwards then.''

''Okay fine!''

After naming all the 206 bones and all the types of joints in the body it was movie time. Booth's back was feeling better and he could walk easily.

''So what are we watching?''

''We are watching Dolphin's tale.''

''Winter's story?''

''Yeah,'' she said as she instinctively reached for her dolphin necklace around her neck. Booth noticed her reaction and decided to ask her about it later. They were half-way through the movie and Brennan reached to grab her necklace when Winter was given her fake tail.

''Hey Bones?''

''Yeah?''

''You never told me about that necklace you're always wearing.''

Brennan froze. She paused the movie and turned to Booth. She was about to say something when she felt tears stinging her eyes. She opened her mouth when a tear slipped.

Booth understood.

''It was your mothers?''

She wiped her tears and said,'' Technically yes but no. My mum really loved dolphins and I ended up loving them too. We would go outside in the middle of the night and look for delphinius, the constellation. On my birthday, she bought two identical dolphin necklaces. Each was engraved with our names.''

''Bones, I'm sorry.''

''It's okay. You needed to know.''

After a few minutes Brennan started to lean towards Booth.

''Could you just?''

''Sure. That's why I'm here?''

Brennan lay her head on his chest as silent tears trickled down. Booth did the best thing he could do and that was to just comfort her. It had a tough day and soon enough ,they were all asleep.

**There you go. I might update 4 more chapters but just because I love you guys….okay maybe plus your reviews. Remember this story is AU.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Here I am with the sixth chapter of this story. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own anything except for the nine seasons of Bones cds and my stuffed teddy bear ,Royal (Gosh I love that bear!)

Chapter six

It was Saturday morning when Jake, Angela, Jack, Willy and Danny walked into the house. What they saw had different responses. Angela thought it was adorable. Jack thought it was funny. Danny was like 'What the hell are they doing!'. Willy was like 'What exactly is happening!' and Jake wasn't really comfortable with what they were doing. As if he sensed their presence, Booth woke up. His movement woke up Brennan and they both sat up. When their eyes finally adjusted, they met with the guys.

''So Booth, Bren. How was your night?'' asked Danny with an amused smile.

''Fine,'' said Bren. Of course she didn't get it. Booth on the other hand had turned scarlet red.

''So what are you guys doing here?'' asked Booth.

''I live here.''

''I came to see my best friend.''

''I came for the food.''

''I came for the t.v.''

''I kissed Rebecca!''

All eyes turned to Danny.

''Dude!''

''Awesome!''

''I want details.''

''It was after the movie and I was walking her home. We walked about everything and anything. We finally reached her house and before she walked away, I braved up and gave her a kiss.''

''That's so romantic!'' squealed Angela

''And…''

''There's more?''

'' and she agreed to be my girlfriend.''

''Congrats man!''

''Thanks.''

''So what are we doing today?'' asked Brennan.

''Well, we are going to have a day full of fun but we must be back here by 7.''

''Why?''

''Camille wants to talk to us. She wanted us to hold a Charity Concert and she wants our take.''

''Okay then. What's first?'' asked Booth.

''You need a shower, you stink!'' said Willy as he pinched his nose.

''He's right Booth. You are producing a foul smell.'' said Brennan.

Booth sniffed himself and agreed. Jake showed him his room where he could freshen up. Angela and Brennan went to her room and also freshened up.

''So Bren, why were you asleep with Booth?''

''We were watching a movie when he asked me about my dolphin necklace. After we talked I guess we fell asleep.''

Angela understood why she didn't tell her what happened in between. It was painful. Angela and Booth were the only ones who knew the history of the necklace not even Jake.

''So what do you think about Danny and Rebecca?'' asked Brennan completely changing the subject.

''I think they would make a cute couple. To be honest, Rebecca never bullied me. It was always Hannah. Rebecca was always in the sidelines. I've seen the way they look at each other. I think they were meant for each other. They are…..Decca? Yeah they're Decca, soulmates.''

''Like Hodgela?''

''Hodgela?''

''Yeah, the rest of us call you and Hodgins, Hodgela, soulmates.''

''Also like B/B.''

''B/B?''

Booth and Brennan.''

''I told you Ange, it can't work. I'm not his type.''

''Oh yeah? And what is his 'type' exactly?''

'' Remember what Booth told us about his last two girlfriends, Audrey and Wendy?''

''Yeah…what about it?''

''They are all blonde. That's his type Ange. He likes blondes like Hannah or Tessa even Rebecca.''

''But they aren't you. I've seen the way he looks at you.''

''I still don't think he likes me.''

Why is she so blind ? Sometimes Angela feels like hitting some sense into her.

They finished up and headed downstairs when Jake was completing a call.

''….sure thing….love you too mum.''

''Was that Riley?''

''Yeah. She's said that they might come early Monday morning since their Sunday flight was rescheduled and for some reason she said no wild parties.''

Everyone gave him a look

''What?''

''Last year, you held a party without Riley's and Sam's permission and the house ended up trashed.''

''It wasn't that bad.''

''Are you kidding. Bren couldn't find Lilly anywhere,'' said Angela.

''When they found her, the poor dog was terrified,'' added Hodgins.

''Okay fine! No wild parties.''

''We could go to the park,'' said Danny.

''If we will, can I invite A.J.?'' asked Willy

''Sure.''

''No problem.''

''Of course.''

''Yeah.''

''Great! I'll go call her.''

''Okay then. Ange and Bren, you guys are in charge of packing lunch. I know that you are going to pack salads and vegetables, go with Danny. Booth get the games, I'll go get the picnic blankets and I'll tell Willy to start the cars.''

One hour later they had left for the park. The park had a lot of people which wasn't good for the guys. One of the many disadvantages of being famous. There are fans everywhere.

People were staring at them as they walked to a spot. A little girl no less then five years walked towards them.

''Ummm….hi?''

''Hi there. What's your name?'' asked Willy

''I'm Emma.''

''Well nice to meet you Emma.''

''Can I have your autographs?''

''Of course.''

Willy signed and passed it along to the others. He also noticed that she held a camera in her hand.

''Would you also like a picture?''

The little girl nodded . Willy stood up scooped her up and handed the camera to Angela. The guys stood around the two and Angela took the picture.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome Emma.''

The little girl hopped away and not a little while later another person came and another and another. Around this time A.J. appeared. Brennan was the first to notice her.

''Hey A.J.''

''Hi Bren. So this is their life, huh?''

''Pretty much, you'll get used to it.''

''I don't know if I can.''

''Trust me you will.''

Then out came the paparazzi. Great! Now their day was ruined

''I think it's time to go,'' said Booth to the fans.

Lots and lots of pictures were being taken. The gang grabbed their stuff and walked back to the cars, the paparazzi hot on their heels.

So much for lunch.

They headed back to Hodgin's mansion.

''So much for lunch in the park,'' said Danny.

''Are your lives always like this?'' asked A.J.

''Pretty much Ally.'' said Willy.

Suddenly A.J.'s face dropped.

''Please don't call me that.''

Willy noticed her distress about being called Ally and agreed

''Okay''

''So what do we do now?'' asked Angela.

''I have a swimming pool,'' said Hodgins

''There you have it, we'll go swimming. After lunch of course,'' said Booth.

''What is it with men and food?'' asked Brennan.

''A man's gotta eat Bones.''

''Yeah but it's not logical for you to be hungry all the time. I mean any chance you get, you eat.''

''It's a guy thing.'' All the boys said.

''Don't worry sweetie. We don't understand them the same way they don't understand us.''

''Enough chit-chat, let's eat.''

Since they couldn't go swimming immediately after eating, they played a friendly game of Monopoly, which Brennan didn't understand the educational purpose so she didn't play.

''It's not supposed to be educational Bones, it's just for fun.''

''Can't we play chess?''

Everyone gave her look.

''I'll play.'' said A.J.

She brought out the chess board and after several moves.

''Checkmate.''

Everyone was shocked, A.J. had defeated Brennan in chess.

''Who taught those moves? They are quite impressive?'' said Brennan.

''My dad did.''

''He must be a great dad.''

''Yeah he was.''

Everyone knew what she meant, even Brennan. Believe it or not.

''I'm sorry,'' said Willy.

''It's okay. I've never talked about him before.''

''We're your friends, you can tell us anything,'' said Booth.

''Not now, maybe in the future.''

''Just know we'll be here for you, anytime.''

''I can't believe I actually have friends,'' said A.J.

''Believe it. Cause you are kinda stuck with us now,'' said Booth.

''But before that…..you need to be initiated.''

''Initiated?''

''Yeah, for you to be a member of us you must go through an initiation. Angela and I had to,'' explained Brennan.

''Is it painful.''

''Nah,'' said Danny.

''You know what guys let's just initiate her right now,'' said Hodgins.

''Okay then, Angela and Bren you guys get A.J. ready ,we'll handle the rest,'' said Jake.

Once they were out, Hodgins began.

''Okay! Gentlemen! This is officially code 7. Let's get the tikki torches, balloons, the blankets are in the closet , the shovel is in the garden house and there's cake in the fridge. Let's get started!''

**Don't worry where I got that whole code 7 thing from. It's sort of a family tradition. Anyways if I get 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter sooner than when I intend to. So people…let's start reviewing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! You guys are going to have to thank my best friend ,Daisy a.k.a. queen daze, for this early update which means there might be more chapters than expected during this holiday which is good for you guys….I guess. I am currently watching Bones season 9 and I must admit I am dying to see what happens to Booth in season FBI agents. Stupid deputy director. Ah! I 've said too much…anyway. In this chapter I have changed some of their middle names to suit the story so yes I know Angela's middle name is Pearly-Gates but let's change it to something else.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones but I do own my opinion and my opinion is that Hodgins has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Seriously! Those eyes are so blue.

**Chapter seven**

It was at four o'clock in the afternoon when the ceremony began. Even though it was practically daytime the tikki torches were lit and everyone was at their respective places and Jake as the 'priest' . Everyone was dressed in white and in walked a blindfold A.J. being led by Brennan and Angela.

''Guys, I don't know.''

''Don't worry A.J. I promise it will not hurt.''

''Okay.''

They reached the 'altar'

''We are gathered here to initiate A.J. to this group of Beauty, Bones and The Boys. The vote must be unanimous. So does everyone accept her?''

He received a unanimous 'yes'

''Good . Then you may now unblindfold her.''

She was unblindfolded and saw everyone staring at her but she didn't feel shy around them. They were her friends.

''Now there are three steps to become a full member. Step one, you see that hole over there ?In that hole is a box which is currently in front of you. The task is to write on of your secrets on a piece of paper and place it in the box. There is a ceremony we hold at the end of each year where we open the box and spill the beans.''

A.J. didn't even have to think about any secret, she immediately wrote one down ,folded it and placed it in the box. Booth and Hodgins placed the box in the hole and covered it up.

''Okay….step two. The cutting and sharing of the cake.''

Danny came holding a chocolate cake from the kitchen. A.J. cut it u and gave out eight pieces and one for her.

''What's step three?'' she asked.

''This.''

Everyone threw a water balloon at her. She tried to escape them but ended up in the swimming pool. Everyone else jumped in and the fun began. There was splashing, diving and swimming.

''You are officially…'' began Jake.

''A B.B.B.'' completed the rest.

Brennan climbed out of the swimming pool but was grabbed by Booth and they both fell into the water.

''Booth!''

''Oh come on, Bones…Bones?Bones?''

He couldn't see her. Before he knew it, he was pulled down by small hands. Once they both resurfaced, they burst out into laughter.

'' Well, I see everyone is having fun.'' They turned.

''Cam!'' they all shouted.

''Who's Cam?'' asked A.J.

''She's the band's manager,'' replied Brennan.

''Ok, out of the pool, we have a lot to talk about.''

One by one they all got out.

''Killjoy.''

''I heard that Hodgins.''

''Sorry…..not.''

''I heard that too.''

Brennan climbed out and behind her came A.J. and Angela.

''Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Camille Saroyan. You can call me Cam.''

''Hi. I'm Alyssa Johnson but you can call me A.J.''

''So will you be joining us?''

''Well…''

''Yes, she will.''

''Okay then. Go dry up.''

Once everyone had dried and redressed, they met Cam in the Living Room.

''Well now that everyone is here, let's begin. Well I was thinking of holding a concert, so I need ideas people.''

If you thought you heard the most stupid ideas, you were wrong. A concert where they fall from the sky. A concert at an art museum, you can guess who said that and someone even suggested at City Hall. A.J. couldn't take much more of it.

''How about a Charity Concert?"

"Not bad .Not bad."

"But where would we hold it?"

"The school's theatre,'' A.J. added.

''I like this girl."

"That's actually a good idea." said Danny.

"So do we all agree? A charity concert at your school's theatre?''

"Yes! "

" Great! I'll see when we can set a date with the school and I'll tell you guys. Maybe we can even donate some of the money to the school.'' Cam said as we walked away.

The door closed and they were left alone again.

"So what now?''

"We could play truth or dare,'' said A.J.

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"It's all I want to be when I get a job. An author."

"Awesome!''

"What about you guys? ''asked A.J.

''An artist." Angela

"A forensic anthropologist." Brennan

"A forensic entomologist." Hodgins

"A ranger." Booth

"A record producer." Jake

"A director." Danny

"A novelist." Willy

" Really? A novelist? '' she asked.

''Oh yeah! He's serious alright. You should read his book ' The Adventures of the Seven' ''said Brennan.

''Which we are pretty sure are based on us," added Booth.

"I told you guys they aren't you.''

''So I'm not Billy?'' asked Willy.

''No.''

''If you say so,'' said Angela.

''How about that game of truth of dare?'' asked Danny.

''Fine, let's start.''

A.J. brought a bottle and explained that whoever two the bottle's ends face, one is to ask and the other to answer.

First round Danny and A.J.

''Ok then! A.J. truth or dare?"

"Truth.''

''What is your full name? All three of them."

" Alyssa Clementine Johnson,'' she finally answered after a bit of hesitation.

The crew burst out laughing.

"It's not funny. As if your names are any better."

"Temperance Katherine Brennan.''

''Seeley Joseph Booth.''

"Angela Sophia Montenegro.''

"Jack Stanley Hodgins.''

''Jake Andrew Blake.''

''Kyle Timothy Williams.''

''Daniel Robin Shaw.''

"Okay! Okay! You're names are better.''

Round two: Brennan and Angela. Oh boy

''Ok! Sweetie truth or dare?"

'' Dare.''

Awesome!

'' I dare you to give Booth a kiss and I want mouth to mouth and it must be more than ten steamboats.''

''Why?"

"Cause I'm feeling puckish(**I love this word**)''

Brennan stood moved to Booth who was looking a little confused, sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. His arms wrapped around her. Their ten steamboats had ended a while ago and Jake was kinda getting uncomfortable. He was just about to stop them when Angela gave a death glare and he immediately shut up. Finally the kiss ended and they parted. Brennan was a little fuzzed and Booth was more confused than before. They noticed people were staring and they blushed. Brennan got off his lap and sat at her spot next to Willy.

''Were those enough?''

"Oh yeah! They were enough,'' Angela answered smiling widely

The game went on for the next hour. It was nearing dinner time when Hodgins received a call. After it ended he told the rest the latest update.

''Ok, my parents are in Washington DC and they said you could stay as long as we don't throw any wild parties. Thank you Jake!''

''Was it that bad?'' asked Jake.

"Yes!" Everyone answered but A.J.

"I'm getting hungry, so what's for dinner?" asked Booth.

Hodgins got an idea and as soon as they saw his face, they caught up.

"A.J. , would you like a BBB special?"

"It depends. What is it?"

"You'll soon find out."

They moved to the kitchen where everyone did their thing. Jake prepared the drinks, Angela made a 'sweet bowl' full of caramel, chocolate, mint, typically every kind of candy. Willy made the popcorn. Danny got the crisps(** In America I think they call them chips. Which is weird cause chips in Kenya are what they call fries. English is sometimes confusing**) A.J. was in charge of ordering the pizzas and they arrived fifteen minutes later. Booth and Brennan were in charge of macaroni and cheese. Booth was behind Brennan and had to reach for a knife. His chest touched her back and she remembered the kiss. The way his lips moved with hers. The warmth of his hands as he held her waist. She immediately felt warmth in her cheeks and she coughed to stop thinking of that kiss.

''Bones, you okay?"

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

Angela being Angela had seen the whole thing. Those two were stuck, smitten or whatever.

Once they were done, they moved everything to the living room where they watched movies and two of the six movies were picked by Brennan. Dolphin's tale and a documentary on the history of Egypt, which surprised everyone by actually being interesting.

By the end of the six movies, the food was over which wasn't shocking since the boys ate as if they had been starved. They had all fallen asleep.

Jake and Danny were asleep on the couch. Angela and Hodgins on the love seat. Willy on the other couch with A.J.'s head on his lap and on the floor with many pillows was Booth and Brennan. Fate really does have a way to put people together .Not Jake and Danny, cause that would just be gross.

#######BONES#######

It was morning and everyone had freshened up and changed. Pops was coming to visit the gang and to know how the boys were doing in school.

They had cleaned up the room and washed the dishes and were watching the Voice when they heard a knock.

''I am still voting for Kat. She sang 'Let it go'.'' said Willy

Booth came back.

''Hey! Look who I found!''

''Hank!'' they all shouted as they approached him.

''Temperance, Angela, as beautiful as ever,'' he said as he gave them a hug.

"Boys. I see you haven't been expelled yet so I guess school is going well.''

''Of course, we did promise to stay in this one,'' said Hodgins as they all received a hug.

''Why, hallo. I don't believe we've met. I'm Hank Booth. You can call me Hank.''

''Hi. I'm Alyssa Johnson but you can call me A.J.''

''Well A.J have you been initiated?''

''Yup.''

''Well then. Welcome to the club.''

''Thanks.''

''So shrimp what do you have to eat?"

"Macaroni and cheese sandwiches."

"Did Danny make them?'' he asked with a disgusted look.

''No Bones did.''

''Oh! Good! Serve me two slices. So guys, Cam tells me that you guys will be hosting a Charity concert.''

"Yeah, we still don't have all the details.''

''Well I think it's great. Just as long as it isn't on a school night.''

Knock!Knock!Knock!

''Who could that be?''

Danny went to open the door and met with a lovely face.

''I'm so glad you could make it.''

''You did invite me,'' she answered as he gave her a kiss and she entered the fancy house.

They walked into the living room and found everyone laughing about one of Hank's stories about Booth when he was young. Booth never really explained why he lived with his grandfather. He always answered that he needed to .A.J. had been warned not to ask.

''Rebecca?''

''Hi guys.''

''I invited her here. Is that a problem?"

"No! It's okay,'' answered Hodgins.

After sitting for a few minutes, Hank decided it was time to go. He did give Booth the address of the new house he bought. Their parents had decided on selling their houses in L.A. and decided on settling in Chicago.

''Sorry guys but I have to go.''

''Well, it was great having you here Hank.''

"Thank you Jack. See you next time boys. Ladies.''

Once the front door was closed they fell into an awkward silence.

''How about swimming?''

''I'm game.''

''Okay.''

''Fine with me.''

''I'll get the floats.''

They were all leaving when Rebecca stood.

''Angela, Temperance, Alyssa can I please talk to you?''

They looked at each other but decided to sit down.

''What!'' Angela asked a little bit rudely.

''Look, I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry that I have been bullying you guys. I know that I had no right to but the truth is, I was trying to keep my popularity and the only way to do that was to befriend Hannah. Thanks to Danny ,I know that I was doing the wrong thing.''

Her words were so sincere that they couldn't help but believe her.

''All is forgiven. Now let's put you guys in sexy swimming costumes that will the guys speechless.'' Of course it was Angela who said that.

The girls laughed at that.

''Friends?'' Rebecca asked.

''Friends,'' they all answered. Rebecca stretched out her hand but they wrapped her in a hug.

**That by far must have been the longest chapter I have ever written. Sorry if the initiation ceremony was a let down, I just couldn't think of anything else. Also I am starting another story for Primeval New World. I know it's hard balancing two series stories but I am basically ignoring my holiday assignments so what have I got to lose. So for those who are Primeval New World fans look out for my story. It's called 'Eternal Love'. Big Dylan and Evan fans. Stupid producers. Please review.**

**Aria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Since you guys were so nice, I decided to work through the night and give you a very early update. Warning: this might be the last one unless my pal Daisy can bribe me into writing another chapter. REAR!**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Bones, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction ,now would I?

**Chapter eight.**

It was Monday morning. The worst day of the week. The gang ended up going to school separately. The boys remained behind to sort out their 'issues' which mainly involved arguing over who got to drive while the girls went to school together.

Angela parked her car and they got out. They were walking towards the school when they were stopped.

''Temperance, can I talk to you?''

Brennan looked at Angela and A.J. They both shrugged and continued walking.

''What can I help you with Pelant?''

''I just wanted….umm…..to ask you if….if….if you'd like to go to the movies….with me….ummm….tonight.''

''Sorry Pelant but I'm just not interested besides it's a school night, I can't go out.'' Brennan said as she walked away.

Unfortunately Hannah and Tessa had been listening to the conversation. They walked over to him.

''Christian…..'' Tessa said.

''It's….it's Christopher.''

''Right ,Christopher. Can we call you Chris?''

"Umm….sure…I guess,'' he said.

''Here's the deal Chris, rumour has it that you're the computer genius of this school. I need you to do me a favour.''

''Of course. Anything.'' He still couldn't believe Hannah Burley was talking to him.

Hannah told him everything she needed to e done.

''Are you sure about this?'' Pelant asked.

''Don't you want to become an eagle?'' asked Tessa.

In John Chicago High School, there were three social classes. The pigeons-who were the nerds. The hawks-who were sorta in the middle. Not too geeky, not too popular. Finally were the eagles, which mainly consisted of the football team and the cheerleading squad.

''Yes! Of course I do!''

''Good, then you'll get it done by lunch? It is for journalism club anyway.''

''Yes, it will.''

''Good. See you then Christian.''

''It's Christopher.''

''Right, Christopher,'' she said as they walked away,'' as if I care.''

#######BONES#######

As expected, the boys arrived just before the first lesson. The day went on and Hannah waited anxiously for lunch time.

#######BONES#######

Lunch time came and the school was in the cafeteria. Everyone was having a good time. Well they were that was until…..

''Excuse me but I have an announcement to make.''

Everyone turned to her.

''As you all know, I am participating in the Young Journalist of the Year title and I needed a story. Thanks to some resources I have with me some info that you never knew about. Person number one is Temperance Katherine Brennan. Morticia was abandoned by her family when she was fifteen on Christmas eve and her brother some days later. Looks like she was too much of a burden to them. Her first foster home ended badly when her foster parents locked her in the trunk of the car for breaking a plate. Clumsy old Moticia. Her father was a science teacher and her mother had a strange love for dolphins and gave her a necklace shaped like a dolphin which is what I have in my hand right now.''

People burst out laughing. Brennan ran out of the cafeteria tears in her eyes. No one knew how Hannah got Brennan's necklace ,maybe during swimming when Bren had to take it off. Hannah looked at the necklace and threw it in the nearest trash bin there was. Booth went after Brennan but before the rest could follow, Hannah continued.

''Angela Sophia Montenegro. Turns out that isn't her real name. She forced her father, Billy Gibbons, the rocker, to change it from Priscilla Pearly-gates Staccato Gibbons.''

The hall erupted with rib-cracking laughter. Hodgins pissed beyond measure followed Angela out as she ran away from the humiliation.

''And finally loser number three, Alyssa Clementine Johnson. The shy girl who sits at the back of the class .Doesn't talk to anyone and barely talks back when spoken to. What's the story behind this shy girl? Well, her father is….am sorry…her father was the lead in a tour in Afghanistan when his task force was ambushed and the place exploded. Leading to the death of six soldiers. Talk about leaving with a bang!''

Alyssa filled with tears from the memories rather than the humiliation, ran out of the cafeteria, Willy close behind her.

''I have been your host Hannah…..''

''What the hell is wrong with you?'' Rebecca shouted as she stood up from where she had sat with the rest of the gang. ''Do you actually enjoy hurting people, you sadistic bitch!''

''Rebecca, shut up or do you want the whole school to find out….''

''To find out what ?To find out that I'm adopted or that my own mother gave me up when I was gone? Well the whole school now knows so there is no reason for me to pretend to be friends with self-centered, arrogant bitch who uses blackmail to get what she wants. I am sick and tired of your constant bragging about how your life is so perfect. That your parents are so rich that they bought you an island for you sweet sixteen. Truth is Hannah, no one cares about your wonderful life. You are so full of yourself and I'd rather be a pigeon than be friends with a stuck-up bitch like you.''

Rebecca turned on her heels and walked out of the cafeteria, Jake and Danny following behind. The cafeteria was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

Did that just happen?

''Miss Burley, Mister Pelant , my office, NOW!'' said the principal.

#######BONES#######

By the time Rebecca and the guys found the rest of them, the guys had managed to calm them down.

''Are you guys okay?'' Rebecca asked.

''Yeah we're fine I just wish I could get back at her.''

''Too late. Rebecca here put up quite a show.'' said Jake.

''What happened?'' asked Booth.

They explained what happened and they were left shocked.

''You stood up to Hannah , for us?''

''Of course! You guys are real friends not just those you befriend to hide your secret.''

''What is your secret?''

''I'm adopted. The Stinsons found me when I was just a baby in a dumpster. They took me to the hospital. Turns out my name was Daniella,'' Rebecca said as she turned to look at Danny,'' I was taken to foster care but the Stinsons adopted me as soon as they could. They changed my name afterwards''

''Sorry.''

''It's okay. That's the past.''

''I know it's hard but tonight we need to sit down and share okay?'' said Danny.

''My place. My parents won't be home anyways,'' said Hodgins.

The bell rang meaning it was time to go back to class. Everyone went to their respective classes and agreed to meet at Hodgins' place after school.

''So Rebecca what's your middle name?'' Danny asked his girlfriend.

''Robin.''

''Seriously?''

''Yup!''

''Look at that. Your initial name was Daniella and now your middle name is Robin .Maybe we are soul-mates.''

"Not maybe. We are. You are my ying and I am your yang.''

''Definitely.''

Booth and Brennan walked to their AP Anatomy class. As soon as they entered, people started whispering.

They ignored the whispering and sat down.

''Okay class! Quiet down!''

Yeah it was AP Anatomy but that wasn't Mister Goodman.

''Mister Goodman has being transferred so I am taking over. I'm new so please give me an easy time. So I hear you guys did a test….yes?''

Booth was asking a question.

''Sorry but we don't know your name.''

''Right! Sorry! My name is Max Keenan, I'm your new AP Anatomy teacher.''

**Haha! I am so evil. This will be the last chapter for a while. And Eternal Love chapter one is up. Please tell me what you think. About both stories of course.**

**Aria.J.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my two bafafas**(remove the a's)**, Annette and Daisy who have been bugging me for this chapter and practically threatened to choke me. Seriously, I still feel sore around my neck. Thank you guys for the reviews . Some of the questions you are asking, I cannot answer since I will be spoiling my own story. Someone did ask me though why I haven't mentioned Jared in the story and I think today's chapter will answer you why.**

**A shout out to **Puppy64, wendeline4life, , MLN, xoforensicsxo1313, queen daze, PurpleBren07, iloveriliel, SEM, GuestHg, Beta Louro, Guest, Ob1booboo2, carly447, lavicalinaezza, vickstaroo7, wendy, meztvfanatic **and** hanzz, **who was my first reviewer **

**Especially to my constant reviewers: ** Puppy64, wendeline4life, and queendaze. **Thank you guys. Now due to death threats from my friends and in memory of my great- grandmother, I bring to you….chapter 9.**

**Chapter 9**

It was after the AP Anatomy class and Brennan had enjoyed it more than usual. There was something about Mister Keenan but Brennan couldn't put her finger on it. Booth and Brennan were walking out when she was stopped by Mister Keenan.

''Miss Brennan, can I talk to you?''

''Of course, Mister Keenan.''

''I need to ask you, are you by chance the daughter of Matthew and Christine Brennan?''

''Actually I am, did you know them?''

''Yeah, we were friends and so were you and Russ with my children.''

''Really? I don't recall any of that,'' Brennan said with tears in her eyes but she refused them to fall.

''I know what happened and if you ever want to ask me anything about them, you can always ask me.''

''Thank you Mister Keenan.''

Brennan turned and when she was about to leave she asked,'' What were your children's names?''

''Kyle and Joy.''

''Will I ever meet them?''

''Someday.''

Brennan smiled and walked away. Back in the classroom, Mister Keenan couldn't believe it. He had just lied straight forward to his own daughter.

She met with Booth outside of the school.

''Why did he want to see you?''

''He knew parents,''

''Bones…..I'm so so….''

''Can we not talk about it now?''

''Sure.''

They walked over to the rest who were waiting by the cars. They got into the cars and they drove to Hodgins' place.

They knew what was ahead of them, so no one really wanted to chat for they needed to prepare themselves psychologically and emotionally. They arrived at his house and they settled down. They first got pillows, lay them on the floor. They sat in a circle, everybody prepared.

''Ready?'' asked Jake

''Ready''

''As I'll ever be'

''Yes''

''Yup''

''Sure''

''Certainly''

''Sure''

''Maybe''

''I'll summarise that to a yes. So who'll start?''

No one wanted to, so A.J. volunteered and started.

''When I was fourteen, my father was deployed to Afghanistan. I was celebrating my birthday but sadly he was away. My mum talked to his commanding officer and I was happy since she was able to get him a chance to video chat with me. I was in the middle of telling him about a gift I was given when he was called for a mission. So he left. My dad and six other soldiers with families went. Turns out he…he… he was lead into an ambush. The place was wired and as soon as they entered, the place blew up. They never recovered their bodies. My…..my dad used to call me Ally. That's why I don't allow anyone to call me Ally.''

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She tried to hide the sob but it forced itself out. Willy was luckily next to her and gave her a side hug. She dug her face into his shoulder and she received a comforting hug from Angela. She gave Willy a grateful smile and sat upright, surprisingly feeling better.

''I'm next,'' said Angela

''When I was nine, I asked my dad where my mum was and why she wasn't living with us. My dad told me that I never had a mother. When I turned thirteen, I found out that my mum got accidentally pregnant when in college. My dad proposed and she accepted but after giving birth, my dad named me Priscilla when all my mum wanted to name me was Angela. She gave me to my dad and said she wanted a divorce. My dad couldn't do anything. So I never really had a mother. When I found out, I told my dad to change my name to what my mum wanted to call me. Angela. But I couldn't be called Angela Pearly-gates Staccato Gibbons so my dad changed my whole name. Sophia was my mum's name and Montenegro was her surname before she married my dad. And that's all I know about her. That her name was Sophia Montenegro.''

A few tears trickled down her face and she wiped them away. Hodgins gave her a kiss on the cheek and she felt better than before. Brennan got up gave her best friend a hug and sat down.

''You all know my story. My mother threw me in a dumpster and walked away. I was found by the Stinsons and they raised me. They couldn't have children so they treat me as their own and I love them,'' said Rebecca. Danny gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

''I believe that I am next,'' said Brennan.

''You all know that I was a foster child. Before the Blake family adopted me I had a foster home. They never really cared. They were just in it for the money. One time one of the other foster kids fell sick so I had to do the dishes. They said I should use hot water for proper cleaning. My foster dad warned me that if I were to break any plate I would be punished. I…I accidentally broke one and my foster dad, he…..he….locked me in the trunk of the car. I….I know he warned me but the water was so hot and…..and….and the soap made it slippery but it wasn't fair,'' said Brennan as she wiped the tears away.

''I'm sorry, Bones,''

''Why? You didn't do anything?''

"He just means he's sorry for what happened to you, sweetie,'' said Angela.

''Oh.''

Feeling better now that she had shared, Brennan asked, ''Who's next?''

"Well…..I'm used to not having my parents around but recently my mum asked me to go through some files and look for their marriage certificate. As I was going through it, I came across a birth certificate. It was signed by my parents but when I saw the name, I…..I….I found out that I had an older brother. Jeffrey. I later found out that he's in a mental ward in DC. That's when it clicked why my parents kept on going to DC. I get them being away all the time but lying to me about my own brother.''

''Do they know that you know?'' asked Rebecca

"No, I'm waiting to see if they had ever planned to tell me.''

''I'm sorry Hodgie.''

''Thanks Angie.''

After a few moments, Danny spoke.

''Guys, this is something that no one knows and it might hurt you cause I haven't told you but….when I was six, my cousin and I were playing when I just collapsed. I hadn't fainted so my parents rushed me to hospital. The doctors did a test and they found…''

''Danny what did they find,'' asked Angela

''They found out that…that I have a heart problem!''

''A heart problem!''

''They said that my heart was weak.''

''Dude, why didn't you tell us?''

''I thought you guys would refuse to put me in the band cause I could drop dead any minute.''

''Danny?''Rebecca sobbed.

''Hey! Hey! It's okay Becks. I'm not going anywhere.''

''But still..''

''No buts, I'm going to be fine.''

''Sure?'' asked Willy.

''Positive.''

''Okay then I guess it's my turn,'' said Willy.

''When I was fourteen, my neighbour, his name was John .He was about one year older than me. He was second in command of this group that smuggled drugs into the country and he was the reason I got addicted to cocaine. I was so addicted that I couldn't live without it. My parents tried to help but I didn't let them. My grandfather then talked some sense to me and I ended up in rehab. I told the cops the location of the hide-out for the drug traffickers but they were long gone. It took some time but I finally got off drugs and….yeah….here I am.''

Willy got a hug from A.J. and Brennan who were seated next to him. For the first time ever, he felt relief.

''Jake?''

He looked up and his eyes were already red and puffy from crying.

''When I was sixteen, I had a girlfriend, Meira. She had this beautiful smile that could light up a room. She had long brown hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I was in love with her. One night we were leaving a party when we accidentally took a wrong turn. We were talking when someone knocked me out. When I woke up, Meira was next to me. She had no clothes on and….and…and…she was dead. Whoever attacked me, raped and killed her…..They never…..they …..never found who ….'' he couldn't continue. It hurt too much.

Brennan stood up went over and hugged her big brother a hug. Jake wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her.

''Feeling better?'' Brennan asked.

''Yeah….thanks baby sis..''

''No problem. You are my brother.''

Jake could only smile to that. Brennan returned to her spot next to Booth and Willy. Jake for the first time ever felt a sudden feeling of relief.

''Booth?''

Booth took a deep breath, he was having a hard time. Suddenly, he felt Brennan's hand in his.

''You guys always ask me why I live with my grandfather. Well, before I met any of you guys or started high school, I think I was twelve when it happened. My father was given an honourable discharge from the army because he was injured. He was so mad that he had lost his job that he began drinking. He would drink until he became drunk….He started beating my mum up over small issues. The more he drank, the more violent he became…..Sometimes, my mum would end up in the ER…One day, she decided she had had enough. She packed up her bags and left. That day my dad was so mad that he went after Jared…..''

''Who's Jared?'' asked Brennan.

''Jared is….was…..Jared was my baby brother. I couldn't let him go after Jared so I took his place. He beat the crap out of me that I ended up in the hospital…''

Booth tightened his grip on Brennan's hand.

''One day…..I got detention in school so I was late to get home. When I did get home, I found a police car and another van parked in front of the car. I saw Pops there and asked him what had happened. He didn't say anything. Then my….my….pathetic excuse for a father….was..was led out by some cops. He was in handcuffs. I thought Jared had called the police…..Then…then…..then…..they brought out a body bag. I…..I….. asked where Jared was and all Pops could do was give me a hug…..My father had come home drunk and since I wasn't home, he took out his rage on Ja….on Jared. He hit him so hard that….that….he hit his head on the edge of the table and cracked his head…..If….If….If only I hadn't got….''

Booth at this point was sobbing and was finding it hard to breathe.

''Booth, I need you to breathe,'' said Brennan.

Booth finally took in a deep breath. He looked at the rest and saw all of them in tears.

''It's okay Booth….we're here for you,'' said Hodgins

''Yeah Studly….each and every one of us,'' added Angela.

''Thanks guys.''

''No problem.'' said A.J.

''Can we hug now?'' asked Angela.

Without words, they all stood and had one great group hug.

''Does anyone feel better?''

''I do. I bet I speak for everyone,'' said Booth.

He received nods. They sat in comfortable silence…well that was until Willy ruined it.

''Sprinkles!''

''Really Willy!'' exclaimed Rebecca

''Hey speaking about sprinkles, who wants ice cream?'' asked Hodgins

Booth had already started his journey to the kitchen.

''Figured Booth would be the first one,'' said Angela.

''I still don't get him,'' said Brennan.

''We might never will.''

They were laughing when suddenly Angela's phone rang. It was a message.

''Hey guys! I just received a text from Pelant.''

They all rushed back.

''What does it say?'' asked A.J.

Hodgins grabbed her phone and read it out loud.

**Hello Angela. I would like to take this chance to apologise for my actions. I just wanted you guys to know that I have been expelled and Hannah has being suspended. To make it up to you I have sent you something. Check your email and by the way…her parents don't know.**

''What does he mean by 'her parents don't know'?'' asked Danny.

''I guess there's only one way to know.''

Angela rushed to Hodgins' computer and opened her email. One email from Christopher Pelant. She opened it. It was…

''Test results? He sent me test results.'' said Angela.

After a closer look, Willy said,'' Not just anyone's test results but Hannah's test results.''

''What!'' they all exclaimed.

''Yeah, it shows presence of tetra….tetralo….ummm….Bren, a little help here,'' said Willy.

''Tetrahydrocannabinol !'' Brennan exclaimed and looked at her friends expectantly.

''Do you expect us to what that is?'' asked Booth. He received one of Bren's famous eye-rolls for that.

''It's the scientific name for weed. These test results show that Hannah as taking weed.''

It all clicked into place.

''That's what he meant by 'her parents don't know'''

''He was telling us Hannah's parents don't know about these test results,'' said Brennan

''We shouldn't send them guys,'' said Jake.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and said.

''Nah!''

Angela immediately send them to Hannah's parents but not to the entire school, they couldn't risk a possible suspension.

''Oh…sweet, sweet revenge!'' exclaimed Danny.

''Sent! That should teach her a lesson,'' said Angela.

''Who's up for that ice-cream now?''

They all got up and headed to the kitchen laughing jovially

**4 years ago in Afghanistan.**

A woman was riding her horse in the desert when he found a man unconscious in the desert .He wore the uniform of the army men from America. She couldn't leave him behind so she strapped him to her horse and took him to her home. After treating him, a few hours later, he woke up.

''Where am I?''

''You are in Afghanistan.''

''Afghanistan? Why?''

''You mean you don't remember anything?''

''No. Who are you?''

''I am Aatifa Sahar and who are you?''

After thinking for a while,'' I have no idea.''

**Present day still in Afghanistan**

David Martin Johnson lay in deep sleep when suddenly he shot out of his bed.

''I remember!''

#######BONES#######

**Don't you just love me? Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay for some weird unexplainable reason I forgot to mention one person very close to my heart….. . She/he, not really sure, is a constant reviewer and is always motivating me. Thank you a bunch. Love you all for your reviews. I have replies to all reviewers at the end. At first, I thought that A.J.'s dad should just remain dead but I got to thinking and decided to let him survive. That change added a chapter or two. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Me, own Bones, yeah right! If I did own it, David, Emily and I would be bffs. That finale would have ended differently and there would be baby Arastoo on the way. My guess is that in season 10 it's Cam who gets pregnant. That's just my opinion.

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday was a pretty much normal day. With the school's drama queen out in suspension, life was actually normal at John Chicago high school. That day each 'couple' of the gang had different plans so they met up in the parking lot to say their goodbyes.

**Decca**

Since everyone else had something to do, Danny decided to take Rebecca out. They got into the car.

''Who's car is this?" asked Rebecca

"It's mine."

"You have a car?"

"It was a gift from my big sister, Spencer for my sixteenth birthday,''

''You have a sister?''

''Yeah, Spencer Chloe Shaw.''

''How come I've never met her?''

"She goes to school at George Washington University. So she thought it was better to move their.''

''How come you've never mentioned her?''

''Didn't think it was important,'' Danny said. Rebecca noticed there was something else he was hiding but she decided to give him time.

"Rebecca, I have to blindfold you,''

''Wow! That was random.''

''Thing is, where I want to take you is a surprise,''

''Must you blindfold me?''

''Yes, don't you understand the term 'surprise'?''

''Instead of surprising me, why don't you just tell me what it is,''

''Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of wanting to surprise you?''

''Fine!''

Danny stopped the car, blindfolded Rebecca and started to drive. About thirty minutes later, they arrived.

''We're here!''

Rebecca pulled off the blindfold and her eyes took time to adjust to the light. It was…

''A house?''

''Someone very special lives here and I want you to meet her,''

''Okay,''

They walked towards the door, knocked and an elderly woman opened the door.

''Daniel, how are you son?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Fillion,''

''Please call me, Victoria and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is my girlfriend Rebecca. Rebecca this is Victoria, an old friend,''

''Nice to meet you Victoria,''

''The pleasure is all mine. She's waiting upstairs.''

Danny nodded took Rebecca's hand and they went upstairs. They opened a pink door and inside they found a little girl.

The little girl was connected to a machine that was monitoring her heart. The little girl although didn't have hair , she had sparkling green eyes that sorta matched Danny's in a way.

''Danny, you came!" shouted the little girl.

''Of course sweet pea. By the way this is Rebecca, a friend of mine. Rebecca this is my good friend Melissa,''

''Hi,'' Melissa said shyly.

''Hi Melissa,''

"So what's on the agenda today?'' asked Danny

"You promised you'd help me make dresses for my dolly.''

''That's right. So where's Princess Lisa?''

Melissa went under her purple blanket and brought out a Barbie doll that had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

''Look Rebecca, my dolly looks like you,''

''Yes it does,'' Rebecca said as she went to sit next to her.

"Can I tell you something Melissa?''

The little girl nodded.

''I can make many dresses for your dolly,''

''Really?''

''Uh huh. I want to be a designer when I grow up. So I can make as many as I can.''

''I like you Rebecca. You're very nice.''

''I like you too. So why don't you start combing Princess Lisa's hair while I go and force Danny to bring us snacks,''

Melissa nodded and Rebecca moved to Danny.

"Danny, Melissa is so adorable but…..what's wrong with her?''

''Melissa has a weak heart. She was diagnosed when she was four years. Then two weeks ago, she was diagnosed with lung cancer.''

''How old is she?''

''She's six.''

Rebecca tried to hold back her tears.

''Rebecca!'' shouted Melissa.

''Yeah pumpkin!''

''Princess Lisa is ready!''

"Okay. I'm coming. Danny why don't you get us some snacks.''

Danny nodded and Rebecca headed back to Melissa.

"So Melissa what's your full name?"

"Melissa Chloe Fillion,''

''Isn't that Danny's sister's name?''

''Yeah. I think it's cool to share a name with her.''

''Okay so what's your favourite colour?''

"Red.''

"Me too.''

''Cool!''

"So let's make Princess Lisa's first dress red.''

''Okay!''

They spent the rest of the day playing with Melissa. At around six, they said goodbye to Melissa, Princess Lisa and her mum.

In the car, Danny noticed Rebecca crying.

''Rebecca what's wrong?''

''How long?''

Danny knew what she was asking and answered,'' A few weeks,''

''Then she'll be gone.''

**B&amp;B**

After parting ways, Booth and Brennan to go visit someone. Since Mr. Keenan was a friend to her family, Brennan wanted to know more. Lucky for her, invited her and Booth over to his house for dinner. When the gang split into several different directions, Booth and Brennan headed to their teacher's house. They arrived there after fifteen minutes and knocked on the door. Mister Keenan opened the door and was surprised to see them.

''Booth, Temperance, you're early,''

They were about to speak when they heard a voice.

''Matt? Honey? Who's at the…..''

(Why did she call him Matt)Booth thought.

Mr. Keenan's wife who they assumed was Ruth Keenan came to the door and she paused when she saw who was there.

''Hello, oh my come in!'' she said

Booth and Brennan stepped into the house and Max closed the door behind them.

''You must be the students, Max is always bragging about, well it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Ruth Keenan but you can call me Ruth,''

''Nice to meet you Ruth, I'm Seeley Booth and this is Temperance Brennan,''

''I can speak for myself Booth I didn't need you to introduce me,''

''Really Bones? Now?''

Max and Ruth watched in awe at the two.

''How long have you two being dating?'' asked Ruth.

''Oh…we're not dating,'' said Brennan.

Max and Ruth looked at each other. They were like that when they met.

''Okay then.''

Ruth Keenan couldn't believe she was standing right in front of her daughter but she could hardly recognize them. Thanks to the plastic surgery they had.

''Yes, I know who you are .I met you when you were still a baby,'' said Ruth

Brennan smiled.

''Chri….Ruth can you please show our guests where to sit while I go get the album,''

''Of course. Follow me.''

(Was he about to call her Christine?) Booth thought.

Booth and Brennan followed Ruth to the living room and had a seat. A few seconds later, Max came down the stairs, an album in his hand. Max was handing the album to Brennan when Booth noticed the initials TR tattooed on his wrist and encircled in a heart.

(That's weird) Booth thought.

Max opened the album and started showing pictures of the Brennans.

One picture of Temperance and Christine and Brennan noticed Ruth go for the dolphin necklace around her neck.

''You also loved dolphins?'' Brennan asked as she pointed at her necklace

''Yeah. That was one thing Chris and I had in common. We loved dolphins. And if my memory serves me right, you had a necklace too. What happened to it?''

''It was….stolen.''

''Oh,'' Ruth said as she took of her necklace and placed it around Brennan's neck.

''There.''

''You don't have to give me yours.''

''It's okay. I want to.''

Ruth's hand was coming down when she knocked a glass and it fell down and broke. Max jumped!

''Ruth!''

''Did I pull you through a loop, Max? Don't worry it's just glass.''

Booth and Brennan watched this with curiosity.

( What is it about this two that's so familiar?) Brennan asked herself.

''So do you guys know what happened to my parents?''

Max and Ruth looked at each other and Max decided to answer her question.

''The day Matt and Chris left, they were going to pick Joy from her friend's place. We asked them to since we had gone to see our parents and Kyle was still in Miami. On their way back…..they got into an accident….No one survived.''

Brennan was in tears.

''But…..why did….why did Russ leave?''

This time Ruth answered her question.

''When they got into their accident…..their bodies were badly burnt that they couldn't identify them. An FBI agent came to our house and asked us to go in to be asked some questions…They told us that our daughter was dead…We immediately knew that Matt and Chris were also in the accident. We gave him your address and I guess you were asleep when they came.''

Max decided to continue.

''Russ came and met us there. He took the news worse than we did. We took him home with us but he refused to eat or talk. One day when we left he disappeared and never returned. We went to your place but you weren't there. I don't think anyone took the initiative to tell you, so we tracked you down to here.''

Booth was supporting Brennan right now.

''When Kyle found out, he refused to speak to any of us.'' concluded Ruth.

''Excuse me,'' Brennan said as she stood up and walked away. Booth followed her out.

When they were out of ear-shot Ruth turned to Max.

''Do you think they fell for it?''

''I hope so. It's better than telling her the truth.''

_In the kitchen_

When Booth found her, she was sitting on the island. Tears were running down her face.

''Bones…''

''All this time, they were dead and no one ever thought to tell me,''

Booth moved over and wrapped her in his arms.

''Look at it this way Bones. At least you know what happened to them. It's better then not knowing.''

''I guess you're right.''

Booth was about to let go when she stopped him.

'' Don't let go…..not yet.''

Booth kissed the top of her head and whispered.

,''I'm not going anywhere.''

After a few minutes, Brennan finally let go.

''You good?''

''Yeah.''

They were heading back when Booth saw a white teddy bear with the initials FITS at the place where his heart should be.

Cute.

When they went back, Brennan asked if they could finish looking at the pictures. They continued

They were going through the last album when Booth saw something shocking. It was FITS in the arms of younger Brennan.

''Bones, what are you holding?"

"That was the teddy bear my dad got me when I was five. He was called Fits meaning Family Is Totally Special."

"Do you have it?"

"No, I had left in the car the previous day when we went to my grandmother's funeral.''

Booth must have been imagining things. Then the final piece of the puzzle availed itself. The last picture in the album.

Matthew Brennan and Russ were high-fiving and at Matt's wrist was the tattoo showing TR.

Oh

My

God

Booth turned to Brennan then looked at Max and Ruth. The accidental slip up of names. The tattoo. The teddy bear. Dolphin necklace.

(I think I just found Bones' parents)

It was after dinner that Booth and Brennan decided that it was time to go.

''Thank you Mister Keenan, I had a wonderful time,'' said Bren

''Your welcome Tempe,''

''Tempe. My parents used to call me that."

"I'm sorry about Matt and Chris,"

"It's okay. I have the memories. So I'll see you in school tomorrow?'' said Brennan

''Actually, I'm leaving."

"What! Why?" asked Booth.

"I came for one reason and I have fulfilled it. There's no reason to stay,'' Max said.

Brennan nodded and said ,''You were the best teacher I ever had,''

Max smiled to that. Brennan shook his hand and went over to Ruth.

''You're Brennan's father.''

''You'd make a great FBI agent,''

''Why FBI?''

''Eh! You don't look like a detective."

"How could you leave her and lie straight to her face?" accused Booth

"Look Booth, that's not what happened.''

''Then what did happen?"  
"I can't tell you.''

''Why am I not surprised?''

''Listen here Booth, you are free to tell her but think about it first. I'm leaving her in your hands. When the time is right to tell her, give her this number and I'll answer. Only when the time is right."

Booth nodded.

''Take care of her Booth,''

''I will."

Booth and Brennan left. Brennan satisfied and Booth knowing he was screwed. He turned to Brennan and he saw that she was smiling like crazy.

Yeah

He was so screwed.

**Deren! Deren! Okay as you all know, August holiday is coming to an end and that means, it's back to school. I'll post the rest of the guy's day when I come back during mid-term break. Spoiler: **_AJ meets someone related to Kyle .Angela gets jealous. Jake meets someone. AJ's birthday and the return we are all waiting for. _**Hope you guys will miss me. Love you guys.**

**MLN:** I actually hadn't thought of revenge but your review got me thinking and I decided that they should pay back Hannah. I hope you enjoyed the revenge and I promise there will be more. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**The one who's name refuses to appear**.: What can I say you are just the BEST. You really motivate me to go on. Every time I see your review you just light up my day. Thank you a lot for reading.

**queendaze**: Hey there Misy! Thanks for helping me with this story. See you in school next week.

**wendeline4life**: You are just the funniest reviewer I know. For some reason your reviews make me laugh and that just lights up my day even when my little sister does all that she can to annoy me. Thank you a lot for reading.

**Puppy64:** You are one of the many who give me the motivation to go on with this story. I really enjoy reading your reviews.

**Deschanel-Cherry:** Welcome to Beauty, Bones and the Boys. I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying this story. I promise you that I will finish my story .I hate it when readers leave their stories so I will definitely complete it. We have got a long way to go and I hope you'll enjoy all of it.

**For those who follow, favourite, review and read my story, I LOVE YOU ALL. See you guys maybe in two months. Don't worry keep holding on.**

**Aria. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahh! Did you miss me? I can't believe it has been 3 weeks. Wow third term is short. I made some changes. Jake isn't one year older than Bren. They are all the same age 17. Some of them will be turning 17 while others already are. The band met after Meira was killed therefore knew nothing about her. So they all met when they were 16 and the band had its one year anniversary during the summer vacation. What about that premiere! I really think Hart Hanson likes leaving people in suspense. I mean think about it.**

**Season 1- Brennan finds out about her parents**

**Season 2-Hodgela doesn't get married**

**Season 3- Zack is Gormaggon (Don't know the spelling)**

**Season 4- Booth can't remember Brennan**

**Season 5- The gang splits up**

**Season 6-They leave us hanging about Brennan's pregnancy**

**Season 7- Bren runs away with Christine**

**Season 8- The wedding is cancelled…thank you Pelant**

**Season 9- Booth is shot and arrested**

**Likes seriously! What is up with those finales. Anyways….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_ If I did own Bones ,do you really think I would be writing fanfiction when I can easily access the real deal._

**Chapter eleven**

**Hodgela**

Just like everyone else, Angela and Hodgins left to go to Hodgins' parents' party at their home. They first stopped at Angela's house for her to change. She wore a black strapless dress that ended just above the knees. It had a blue belt and on the dress were glitters that made the dress shine in the light. She wore blue flats that matched her belt. She tied her hair in a bun and wore light make-up. She looked beautiful.

"Wow! You look beautiful." exclaimed Hodgins.

''Thanks.''

"Ready to go?"

"Sort of. I mean the last time I met your parents, they weren't very welcoming."

"Ange, there is no need to worry. I'm sure they'll love you. Besides the last time they met you, it was the celebratory party for the band's first album. This time they will be meeting you as my girlfriend . So there is no need to worry."

"Okay."

" Besides I always talk about you."

Angela smiled.

"By the way, did you tell your parents?"  
"Tell them about what?"  
"You know?"

"No I don't know?"

"About Jeffrey."

Hodgins remained silent.

"Hodgi…"

"No."

"But Ho…"

"Angela! I don't want to talk about it!"

Angela felt hurt. She was only trying to help. Hodgins noticed this and took her hand.

''Look Angie. I'm sorry, okay? I just don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to the party and fun okay?"

"Okay."

Hodgins kissed her hand.

''You do know that we are going to a formal party, right?" asked Angela.

''Okay. Maybe we won't have fun but at least we'll get to meet people."

After twenty minutes, they reached his house.

Sleek cars were packed in the driveway. People dressed to kill stepped out of the fancy cars. Angela suddenly felt under dressed. Hodgins noticed her discomfort and gave her hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Let's go!" asked Hodgins.

They walked into the mansion and found it filled with smartly dressed and fancy people.

They found Hodgins' parents talking to another man.

"Oh Jack! You finally arrived. I'd like you to meet someone. Jack this is Mr. Santiago.

Hodgins shook his hand and said," You look familiar."

"I can't believe you don't remember me Jack. Captain Superman?"

Recognition dawned on Hodgins.

"Oh my gosh Captain Superman here I come….."

"….saving the world one by one."

Hodgins turned to Angela and said," When I was young, Mister Santiago and his daughter would come over for play-dates. Mr. Santiago taught all about Captain America and Superman."

"Nice to meet you."

"Jack who is this beautiful young lady?" asked Mr. Santiago.

"This is my girlfriend Angela."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Jack!" someone shouted in the crowd.

A red-head with green eyes appeared dressed in a green dress and red heels.

"Jack Hodgins!"

Hodgins immediately recognized her.

"Little Red!" she walked closer," Who isn't little any more!" exclaimed Hodgins. Jack gave his old friend a hug. They hadn't noticed that their parents left.

"Good to see you Jack."

"You too Red. Oh! Red this is my girlfriend Angela. Angie this is my old friend Red," introduced Hodgins. They shook hands and smiled.

"My real name is Ashley. Jack here calls me Red."

"You love being called that. No need to lie."

"Only you Jack. Only you."

"Now that we have all met, Red is Mr. Santiago's daughter. The one who used to come over to play. We had the wildest time….."

"Remember when we glued Sebastian's hand to the door and he ended sleeping there for two days! Thanks to your parents choice in sound proof walls."

"Or when we dug up soil added water and had a mud party!"

"Then my big sister, Neline came and tried to pull us out but ended up falling in….with her white sundress!"

"Or the time we poured honey and feathers on Sebastian?"

"Oh yeah! It was after we planted a fake snake in the kitchen sink!"

"Sebastian went through a lot."

"I still wander why he still works for us."

As Ashley and Hodgins continued laughing and joking about the good old days, Angela felt like a third wheel. So as they continued talking, she escaped to the garden outside. It was beautiful.

In the garden were flowers. Lots and lots of flowers. Then near the fountain was a bed of flowers in the letters JAJJ. It took a while but Angela finally out what they meant.

It was the Hodgins family. _I wonder if Jack noticed this._

J for Jonathan Hodgins which were tiger lilies

A for Anne Hodgins which were daisies

J for Jeffrey Hodgins which were irises

J for Jack Hodgins which were red roses.

"Hey babe."

Angela jumped.

"Don't sneak up on me like that again."

"Sorry."

He moved closer.

Angela realized something

"Did you just call me babe?"

He moved closer

"Why did you leave?" Hodgins asked.

"I just needed some fresh air."

"Ange…."

"Really Hodgins. I just wanted some air."

Hodgins took her hands in his.

"Ange, I can tell when your lying."

Angela just sighed.

"It's just that you and Ashley were having a great time talking about the times when you were young that I felt like a third wheel."

"Angie, there is no need. I'm not dating Ashley, I'm dating you."

"I know that, it's just that….."

"Just nothing, okay? I love you Angela."

"You love me?"

Hodgins kissed Angela's hands.

"More than anything."

Angela attached her lips to his.

"I love you too."

Hodgins removed a box from his pocket.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Angela opened the box and inside she found…

"A locket?"

"Open it."

"Oh my gosh!"

The locket opened and it had a picture of the two of them.

"It's the picture of the first time we kissed at…..'' Hodgins was interrupted.

"At the beach in L.A. last year." completed Angela.

Hodgins tied it around her neck.

"I love it." Angela said.

"I love you."

**Kylly**

With nothing else to do and no one else to meet, Willy and AJ decided to go and do their Chemistry homework. They headed to Willy's house since it was nearby.

"So what would you like?" asked Willy.

"Anything is fine."

Willy nodded.

"Emily? Emily? EMILY!" shouted Willy.

"Who's Emily?" asked AJ.

"What Kyle!" a girl with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes similar to that of Willy's walked down the stairs.

"That's Emily, my little sister." whispered Kyle.

"I need you to come downstairs,'' said Willy.

"You must be Emily. It's nice to meet you,'' said AJ.

"You must be Alyssa. The girl who…."

"Okay, moving on. Now that we know each other, AJ we have homework to do," interrupted Willy.

Emily returned to her room.

"She's thirteen,'' said Willy.

"How did she know me?"

"I might have….sorta of talked….about you," he said shyly.

#######BONES#######

"Okay, back to the basics, what is a drug?"

"A drug is a substance natural or manufactured which when used alters the normal functioning of the body."

"Okay. I think we can take a break. Let me get some snacks."

Willy walked into the kitchen and Emily immediately came down. She sat down next to AJ.

"So I hear you and my brother have Chemistry together," Emily said.

"What?" AJ asked a little bit taken aback.

"You know, Chemistry…..the science."

"Oh! I thought that…"

"I know what you thought and it proves my point."

"Which is?"

"You, Miss Alyssa Johnson, you like my brother."

Before AJ got a chance to respond to that allegation, Willy walked in holding a bag of chips(_**trying to use American english.)**_ and a salad for AJ.

"I got a salad for…what are you guys talking about?"

The two girls looked at each.

"Nothing."

Those two alone in a room is dangerous and Willy knew why.

"Move over squirt."

Emily rolled her eyes and moved. She sat in between them as they ate. Emily turned on the tv and picked a movie."

"The Titanic?" asked Willy.

"I love 'The Titanic'!" exclaimed Emily and AJ. Both girls started to laugh.

"Wow!" sighed Willy.

The girls watched the movie and before they knew it, it was time for AJ to go. They walked her to the door.

"Goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Alyssa. It was nice to finally meet you. I had a great time."

"Awe! Me too."

They gave each other a hug and Emily went back.

"Well…..goodnight AJ."

"Goodnight Willy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

AJ left and Willy closed the door behind him.

"If you do ask her out, you better not mess it up,'' Emily warned as she turned and walked towards her room.

_She's definitely a piece of work… and annoying._ Willy thought.

He went back to the living room and saw that AJ had left her scarf there.

_Annoying but completely right .Argh! Girls_

**BAM!**

**There you go. Sadly, tomorrow is school which means it is time to say goodbye .On the bright side, since third term is the shortest term, there is only one month left. Man I love third term! Love you all~~~**

**Aria **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Hope you did….. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bones or any of the wonderful characters . I only write stories._

**Chapter 12**

**Jake**

After school, Jake immediately went to his house since Cam, their manager, had wanted to talk to them about the Charity Concert.

"Where are they?" asked Cam.

"They are out doing their own stuff," Jake said.

"Okay then back to business. The Charity Concert."

"Right . Well what about it?"

"Your school has allowed it to happen in your hall next Saturday."

"That's great. So all that's left is the theme. Any ideas?"

"None. I was hoping you had one."

"Nope. I'll just ask the guys."

"Give it your best shot at least."

"I….don't…"

"Jake!"

"Okay! Jeez! Chasing the sun?"

"That's a song."

"Okay…..what about.. There's no way I can do this without you?"

"That's Ross Lynch."

"Fine! Changing The World Our Way."

"That can work."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Does that make me the smart one."

"Not at all."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah. Anyways tell the boys about the theme. I'll see you next week to plan on the rest of the details."

With that Cam left.

Jake didn't have anything else to do, so he decided to go for some ice cream at Mary Lu Ice Cream shop.

#######BONES#######

Jake was exiting the shop when he accidentally bumped into someone pouring his frozen yoghurt all over the person.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry," said Jake.

"Next time look where you're going or you'll end up hurting someone."

Jake got a look at the person. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She kind of reminded him of…No! He wouldn't think of her.

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. I think we got passed that."

The girl looked up and immediately knew who he was.

"Aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Still doesn't give you an excuse to ruin my shirt ."

"How about I get it dry-cleaned for you."

"No use. It's ruined."

Now Jake really felt guilty.

"How about I pay you back by taking you out."

Jake had no idea what he just did.

_Did I just ask her out?_

"Did you just ask me out?" the girl asked.

"Well….uh…I ..am not….um"

"Relax there blue eyes. I'd love to."

Jake finally stopped blabbering.

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not? Give me your phone."

Jake handed it over. She programmed her number into it and he did the same to hers.

''There. Just text me where and when," the girl said as she walked away.

"Wait! I don't know your name."

"It's Antonia popstar."

With that she was gone.

_Antonia_

That's when it dawned on Jake. He just asked someone on a date. He was finally taking Angela's advice.

He was moving on.

#######BONES#######

Later that night, Jake decided to text Antonia

**Jake **_ Antonia_

**Hey Toni! It's Jake**

_Yeah I know it's you popstar .I have your number, remember? _

_Did you just call me Toni?_

**Sorry, I forgot. **

**Yeah it's short for Antonia. What ,you don't like?**

_I love actually. It's just that no one calls me that. My family prefers to use ones full name._

_So what's up?_

**I just wanted to tell you that I'll pick you up Friday night for our date.**

_Where we going?_

**That's for me to know and for you to find out on Friday.**

_Fine then popstar. Pick me up at 7. I'll send you my address._

**Cool. Plus I want you to meet the rest of my friends.**

_Really? When?_

**Saturday. It's one of my friend's birthday and we are planning on surprising her. Would you like to come?**

_I don't know. I might be intruding._

**Let me rephrase that. You will be my date to her birthday party. So you have to come.**

_Okay then popstar. Tell me where and I'll be there._

**Great. See you on Friday. Goodnight.**

_Goodnight popstar. _

**Hellooooo my fellow readers….**

**Yes it is officially the end of the year which means a lot of free time which means many updates. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it's short.**

**Lots of Love**

**Aria **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. Yes I am back with the awaited chapter of this wonderful story. The number of reviews I got for the last chapter was kind of disappointing so I want to try and make my readers active…..but first ,on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**I think we just all figured out that I don't own Bones .This information sadly breaks my heart.

**Chapter thirteen**

The rest of the week flew by. The girls decided to have a girls' day out where they went shopping. After shopping they went to go see Melissa. They had bought both her and Princess Lisa several dresses. Sadly the day came to an early end and they had to say goodbye to Melissa.

"Goodbye pumpkin we'll come see you next week," said Rebecca.

"Promise?"  
"We promise sweetie and I'll even a drawing of you and Princess Lisa together."

"Really? You're the best Angie," Melissa said as she hugged all of them good bye.

As the girls went on their shopping expedition, the boys decided to have a guys' day out which mainly included sitting around watching football and deciding on AJ's surprise birthday party.

"So how will we do it?" asked Jake.

"One thing for sure, she'll need to be distracted," said Danny.

"Maybe the girls could keep her busy while we set up at her house," suggested Willy.

The rest of the guys suddenly turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Maybe the girls can distract her," said Hodgins

"Or maybe you can distract her," Booth said with an oh so familiar smile on his face.

"What? No! No! I am not taking AJ out on a date."

"We didn't say anything about a date. We just need you to distract her," said Danny

"Besides if you distract her instead of the girls, we would have a lot more hands to decorate."

After a few more minutes of the guys staring at Willy, he finally accepted.

"Okay! Fine! You win. But how will I distract her?"

"We have no idea," said Hodgins.

"You better come up with something cause tomorrow is Friday ,"Booth said

**^^^Bones^^^**

_**Friday**_

School had just ended and Jake was already panicking. He hadn't told the rest about his date because he knew they would fuss over him asking him who she was, where he was taking her, what he was wearing to the date and all that stuff, especially from Angela, so he decided to keep it to himself. He wore his dark jeans and his button up shirt that Angela looked so much.

He drove to the address Toni gave him and stopped in front of a bungalow. He rang the bell and a few minutes later Toni opened the door except she wasn't dressed for a date. She was dressed in sweatpants and a baggy I LOVE FOOTBALL t-shirt.

"I'm not sure that outfit is appropriate for a date," said Jake.

"Antonia wasn't kidding when she said she was going on a date with Jake Blake."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not Antonia. I'm Lynah, her sister," she said as she stretched out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lynah, I'm Jake."

"Yeah, I know who you are. Please come in, Antonia will be right down."

Jake entered the home. It was rather small but very comfortable. He sat down on the couch. Lynah sat down across him and continued eating her ice-cream as she watched the television.

"So you and Toni are twins."

"Triplets actually."

"Pardon?"

"We are actually three. I was born first followed by Antonia then Jessica."

"So you're three kids."

"Wrong again. We have an older brother Caleb. He's at George Washington University and a younger sister Amelia, she's 5."

"Wow!"

"I know."

Just then two girls walked in and Toni along with who he assumed was Jessica appeared.

"Oh my gosh! You weren't kidding when you said Jake Blake asked you out on a date. Hi! I'm Jessica. Antonia's sister."

"Nice to meet you Jessica. Can I call you Jess?"

"Of course you can."

Jessica was melting. Lynah couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Okay enough with the introductions, we'll be late."

Toni grabbed Jake's hand and they walked out. Back in the house they could hear Jessica practically jumping with joy.

"I just met Jake freaking Blake. Ah! I must tweet this."

Outside Jake was laughing.

"I'm guessing she's a fan."

"What gave it away?" Toni asked innocently.

"You look beautiful by the way."

Toni was wearing black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and a red converse with red flats. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore loop earrings and wore very light make-up.

"Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Impatient are we?"

She just punched his arm.

**^^^^Bones^^^^**

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Toni.

Jake had taken her for dinner at a French restaurant called _Le Jacquie_. They were having a wonderful time until one of the people in the restaurants recognized him and shouted his name out loud. Long story short, they had to escape from all the flashes of the camera .After dinner, Jake drove them to the park where he had planned a picnic. They were seated under the stars just talking.

"You think being chased around by crazed fans is fun?"

"You have to admit though that you enjoyed it."

Jake snorted.

"Being famous isn't as fun as it sounds."

"Really? You mean to tell me you don't enjoy all the publicity, the fame, the money, all those screaming girls who worship at your feet."

"No. I wish I had a normal life like any other teenage boy."

Toni just looked at him in awe.

"What?"

"You're different Jake. I like different."

That's when Toni realized that their faces were painfully close to each in. She was leaning in when Jake coughed awkwardly and looked at the side. Toni just smiled.

"It's getting late. I should probably get you home."  
"Sure."

They started walking back to the car.

"So tell me about your family."

"Well we're pretty much a normal family. My dad is a lawyer , my mum owns antique shops all over the country. My sister, Temperance is adopted but I think of her as a sister. She's a bit too smart for her age. What about you?"

"Well my brother Caleb is in university. He's 've already met my trifecta. Lynah was born first. She's the don't-mess-with-me-or-I'll-choke-you kind of girl. She's a serious tom boy. Jessica was born last. She's the most cheerful of us. As you've noticed she's a big fan of Triple F. She's too girly and that pisses Lynah off at times. We like to compare ourselves with the Powerpuff girls. Jessica's Bubbles. Lynah's Buttercup and….."

"You're Blossom."

"Excatly."

"What about Amelia?"

"Amelia. She's kind of a sad story. My parents hadn't planned on getting her. As soon as she was born, my father walked out on us. Mia was born without one hand."

"I'm so sorry Toni."

"Don't be because Mia surely isn't. You should meet her. She doesn't let her disability control her life. She has many friends in school. She's a great artist."

"She should meet my friend Angela. They would get along very easily."

"I'll think about it."

They drove as they talked. Finally, they reached Toni's house. He walked her to the front of her door.

"I had a great time Jake."

"Me too. I was wondering if you still want to come to the party?"

"I thought I had to."

"I will never force you to do something you don't want to do."

_He's just perfect. Woah! We're did that come from._

"Sure .I'd love to."

"You can also bring Lynah, Jessica and Amelia."

"Thanks. I'm sure they'll enjoy it. Goodnight."

Jake leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight."

With that said he jogged back to his car. He waved and drove away.

Toni waved back and walked inside. As soon as she stepped inside, she was attacked by the rest of her trifecta group.

"We wants details."

**^^^^Bones^^^^**

_**Saturday**_

"Come on guys! Willy has said they'll be here in ten minutes. Help me put this banner up," shouted Angela.

Willy had managed to distract her by saying that he needed help to babysit Emily. When it was time for the party to start, Willy, Emily and AJ left for her house. The rest of the gang along with her family helped in decorating.

"Shshsh! I hear them coming. Everybody hide."

The door opened and..

"SURPRISE!"

AJ nearly had a heart-attack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

AJ turned to Willy.

"You were sent to distract me."

"Guilty as charged."

AJ went around hugging her family while introducing them to her friends.

"Guys this is Aunt Gwen ,Clara, Denise, Kira, Leah and Zoe. Uncle Beck, Logan, Oliver, Tom, Mark and Hugo." AJ pointed at them.

"Alyssa dear. Look at you! You're all grown up," said Aunt Clara who happened to be her dad's only sibling.

"Thanks Aunt Clara."

AJ then moved to introduce them to her cousins.

"Guys this is Amanda, Clark, Luke, the twins Tim and Ted, Hailey, Lilly, Cam, Daisy and Judy"

Amanda was 14. Clark, Luke and Daisy were 17. Hailey was 13. Lilly was 19. Cam and Judy were 22. The twins were 6.

After the introductions, the party began. Good thing they had a large backyard. Everyone was there except Jake. Where was he?

As is planned, the bell rang. The whole gang went to the door hoping it was Jake. It was Jake along with four other girls.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Jake! Who are they?" asked Booth.

"Right! Guys this Amelia, Jessica, Lynah and…."

"Antonia. You can call me Toni."

"Nice to meet you. How do you know Jake?" asked Brennan.

"I'm his girlfriend."

Jake almost did a doubletake.

"Girlfriend huh. And why didn't hear of this?" Angela asked

Jake just shrugged.

"Come in."

They all walked in. Of course the team didn't miss that Amelia was missing a hand but they didn't comment.

"Right! Sorry! Ladies, these are Angela, Rebecca, AJ, Brennan, Danny, Willy, Hodgins and Booth."

Jessica squealed.

"Hi. I'm Jessica. It's an honour to meet you."

"Yeah, she's a fan," said Lynah.

"Nice to meet you Jess," Booth said with his charm smile. Jessica nearly melted, again.

"Well, the party's at the back," AJ said as she pointed at the back door leading to the backyard. Lynah, Jessica, Booth, Hodgins, Rebecca, Willy, AJ, Brennan and Danny walked out.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why I never knew you had a girlfriend. Just for that, I am stealing Toni away from you," said Angela

Toni elbowed Jake and pointed at Mia who was busy drawing on a piece of paper.

"Before you do that, Angela you've already met Mia. Well, she's an artist just like you." said Jake.

"Really?"

Angela looked at what Mia was drawing. She was drawing a sketch of Angela.

"Wow! You're amazing! "Angela exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Mia said happily.

"You know I could teach you a technique that will make your drawing better," said Angela.

"Really?"

"Sure. Come with me and I'll show you."

Mia grabbed Angela's extended hand and they walked out together.

"I'll steal you're girlfriend another time," said Angela.

Once they were out of sight, Jake turned to Toni.

"Girlfriend,huh"

"Shuddup."

Jake just laughed.

**^^^^^Bones^^^^^**

They had cut the cake, sang the birthday song and now it was time for the presents.

One by one she got the presents from each of her family members. Even the gang got her presents. The only one remaining was her mum and Aunt Clara.

"Alex, should we give her present?"

"I don't know Clara, should we?"

"Just give me the present already," said an impatient AJ.

"Fine but you have to turn around," said Alex, her mum.

With an eye roll, AJ turned around. She saw her family members and friends gasp and eyes nearly pop out of their sockets._ What is it?_

And then she heard it.

" Hey Ally-gator."

She turned.

Barely above a whisper she said," Dad?"

**DUN!DUN!DUN!**

**Daddy's back!**

**Anyways to get my readers active I've come up with three things: daily quote, daily riddle and daily question. And by daily I mean every chapter. So….**

**Today's quote:**

Sometimes when things seem to be falling apart, they may actually be falling into place. So whenever you feel like everything in your life is crumbling into pieces, everything may just be working out. So don't think that your life is over when it may just be beginning.

**Today's riddle:**

I am a fruit. I become a crime when one letter is removed, an animal when a second later is removed and a form of exercise when a third letter is removed. What am I?

_**The first one to get it right gets a shout in the next chapter**_

**Today's question:**

What's your favourite colour?

**Mine is a mixture of purple, black and silver. I know, weird.**

**Pleeease review…**

**~Aria**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello….,,,**

**First off I am sorry for the delay in posting, I had to deal with some issues, anyway,I have plans to finish this story during this holiday and I hope I'll be able to .Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all those who participated in the last chapter. Special shout out to** FREFERNA2008** who was the first to guess the answer to the riddle.**

**Answer: **Grape_(pretty easy riddle)_

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah…I still don't Bones after all that struggling._

**Chapter 14**

_With an eye roll, AJ turned around. She saw her family members and friends gasp and eyes nearly pop out of their sockets. What is it?_

_And then she heard it._

"_Hey Ally-gator."_

_She turned._

_Barely above a whisper she said,"Dad?"_

"Yeah."

"Dad?" she asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Yeah Ally. It's me."

"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms as father embraced his daughter. Everyone was shocked. You could clearly tell that by the expressions on their faces. Well except the Wells family.

"What the hell is happening? And why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost?" asked Toni.

"Because they have. AJ's dad was assumed dead in Afghanistan for four years," answered Angela.

"Wait….how is he here?"

"That, sweetheart, is a question I am dying to be answered."

"But you're dead," Brennan said. Shock and disbelief clearly on her face.

"Bones!"

"What Booth?"

AJ's father laughed as he released his daughter but still had an arm wrapped around her.

"It's okay son. I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Some explaining? Oh no! You have a lot of explaining to do," AJ said as she wiped her tears away.

"I know Ally-gator. I know. How about we finish up your party and then we can talk."

"Okay but let me introduce you to my friends."

He kissed her hair.

"Sure."

AJ's dad went around saying hi to his family saying that he would explain everything later. They moved back outside still trying to absorb the information. AJ grabbed her father's hand and dragged him to where everyone else was standing.

"Dad, this is Rebecca Stinson, Angela Montenegro, Kyle Williams, Seeley Booth, Lynah Wells, Jake Blake, Temperance Brennan, Jack Hodgins, Antonia Wells and Daniel Shaw."

"It's nice to meet you guys. So do all of you guys go to the same school."

"Yes sir, John Chicago High School," said Willy.

"Except my sisters and I. We go to River-Edge High School, sir," said Antonia

"Please call me David. I've had enough people calling me sir."

"Dad, Willy, Jake, Hodgins, Booth and Danny are in a band together. Triple F."

"Is that so? Are you famous?"

"You could say that."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you guys."

They noticed that while they were talking everyone else had left and so the guys decided to go too.

"We'll see you later AJ," said Willy as they all walked out.

AJ nodded as she walked her friends out.

"I know we girls had plans for shopping and we understand if you wanted to spend some time with you dad," said Angela.

"Thanks Angie," AJ replied as she hugged her friends good-bye.

Rebecca and Brennan hugged AJ good-bye and as soon as Angela had her back turned, Rebecca and Brennan high-fived each other knowing they had escaped the shopping diva that is Angela Montenegro. Last time they went shopping, Angela went all out buying anything she could get her hands on. By the time they left the mall, the rest were pretty sure Angela just cleaned out a good amount of the mall. From that day forward they swore to do anything they can to avoid Shopping Diva Angela.

As soon as everyone left, AJ let all the emotions she had been holding out. All the frustration, all the tears she held within throughout the years of her father's disappearance ,all the pent up anger she withheld when she thought that her father had left her eventhough he promised that he would return when he was deployed to Afghanistan and the happiness and absolute joy she felt when she saw her father.

All those emotions she felt came rushing to the surface and she couldn't help but let out a strangled sob.

Her father as soon as he heard his precious baby girl's cry, ran to her side. He enveloped her in a hug trying to ease the pain she must have undergone while he was assumed dead.

"I-I though-t you-u were dead," AJ sobbed into his chest. Her mum must have left cause she was nowhere to be seen.

"I know baby girl. I know."

AJ continued to sob into his chest until she was exhausted.

David lead her to the couch.

"Do you have any questions?"

"H-How?"

"I think it's better for your mum and I to explain. Alex!"

AJ's mum came from the kitchen with a glass of water and handed it to AJ.

"So, what happened?" AJ asked

"Well, I was leading a troupe to go ambush the Teliban. Turns out, it was really an ambush on us. The minute we stepped there, the place exploded…"

AJ gasped.

"What happened? How did you survive?"

"Somehow I was able to survive and crawl away before I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a small house. A woman saved me. She kept me hidden for all those years."

"But why didn't you come back sooner."

"The impact of the explosion made me lose my memory. I couldn't remember anything. It was until recently that I regained my memory. Aatifa was able to get me to the base undetected. I was able to get here as soon as I could."

"When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday when you were in school."

"Mum, what happened?"

"Well…."

_It was nearing lunch time when Alexandra Johnson started to prepare lunch. She was expecting Clara and so when the bell rang she didn't bother to go answer, she just shouted that the door was opened .She heard the door being opened and someone step in._

"_You're early, I wasn't expecting you for another ten minutes."_

"_Yeah well, I wasn't really known to be the punctual type."_

_No, she was imagining. There was no way he's alive. Her husband is dead._

_As if, her hallucination read her mind, David said," I'm really here Alex. Just turn around."_

_Alex stood still refusing to believe that her husband was alive .And then she heard it._

"_Just look at me. Please. I need my beautiful girl."_

_Beautiful girl_

_Beautiful girl_

_Beautiful girl_

_Alex turned. The glass she was holding fell to the ground as her hand came over her mouth to cover up her gasp._

"_David," she whispered._

"_Yeah."_

"_David?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Alex immediately rushed into his welcoming arms._

"_I-I thought you were dead?"_

"_I know. I know. But I'm here. I'm alive. And I have my beautiful girl and my baby girl back with me."_

"_H-how a-re you b-back?"_

"_I'll explain it later, but now, I just want to hold my beautiful girl."_

_Alex looked up at her husband. She started leaning in and…._

"Ew! I don't want to know what you guys did. Just tell me how Aunt Clara found out?"

_Alex and David were talking when the door bell rang. Alex went to answer the door._

"_Hey Alex! Sorry I'm late but my car broke down."_

"_It's okay Clara besides I have a surprise for you."_

"_Really? What is it?" Clara asked as she stepped inside of the house._

"_Me."_

_Clara turned._

"_Dave?"_

"_Hey munchkin!"_

"So that's how Aunt Clara found out?"

"Yeah, it is."

"So what happens now?" AJ asked.

"Now, I am staying home."

"Wait, you're staying?"

"Yeah," David said with a smile on his face.

AJ hugged her father.

"Well then I guess it's time to get to know my daughter and wife again. How about a trip to Mary Lu Ice Cream shop, my treat?"

AJ smiled.

"I'd like that."

AJ was wrapped in her father's embrace once again and she had no intent to ever let go.

"I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too," David said as he kissed his daughter's forehead," my baby girl."

**Yeah! Family Reunion! Don't you just love those?**

**Again, I apologise for the late update. I'll try to update sooner.**

**Today's quote**

Life is like a coin. You can spend it any way you wish but you can only live it once.

**Today's riddle**

_(A simple one)_

Brothers and sisters have I not but that man's father is my father's son.

**Today's question**

What is your sign?

_I'm a Gemini_

**I don't mean to sound needy but pretty please review**

**~Aria-Jay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my fellow Brennanites(creepy word)!**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas and I want to wish you guys a Happy New Year!**

**(SPOILER)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay did anyone else cry when Sweets died, cause I did. What about when Christine started swearing," But it isn't my fault. Bunny is a jack ass." ADORABLE! Or when she said ," Good night jack ass." I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor crying. My cousins were in the next room when they heard me laughing. They rushed in and once they saw that I wasn't dying or anything, they gave me the 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' look. That made me laugh harder. Anyways**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(END OF SPOILER)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hart Hanson:** Who owns Bones?

**Me:** *_mumbles something_*

**Hart Hanson:** What was that?

**Me:** You do

**Hart Hanson:** *_smiles smugly_* That's what I thought

**Me: **_*mutters*_ Bastard!

**Chapter 15**

Wednesday arrived and AJ still hadn't gone back to school. She was spending all the time she could with her dad to try and replace the lost time but no amount of father-daughter time could replace the special moments he missed. When she did go back to school, she was in a happier mood.

"Hey guys!" AJ greeted Angela, Daisy and Brennan.

"Hey AJ!" they greeted when they met up during lunch.

"How's your dad?" Angela asked.

"He's doing okay. He decided to take a job in training soldiers. Where are the guys?"

"They haven't been in school since yesterday. They had to fly to Los Angeles to meet with their producer about their new album and the Charity concert. They'll be back at the end of the week for the concert," answered Angela.

"Okay. Where's Sweets?"

"Something about doing a favour for Jake," said Brennan.

"Looks like it's just us girls today."

"Are you okay AJ? You know with your dad being back?" asked Angela

"I'm happy he's back. I missed him a lot."

"That's great but how are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Honestly, I feel terrible."

"What? Why? You just found out that your long lost father who you thought was killed in a gruesome explosion is actually alive. If I were you I would be highly pleased," said Brennan.

"I am. It's just that I'm not. I feel like I don't know him anymore and he doesn't know me. Before he was deployed to Afghanistan, he used to cook my favourite breakfast for me everyday-Minnie Mouse shaped pancakes, grapes and apple juice. Ever since he came back, he's being cooking toast, orange juice and pineapple. Every morning, I would ask him a riddle-Brothers and sisters have I none but that lady's father is my father's son- he would always answer-my beautiful baby girl-but when I asked him he answered-my daughter. It feels like I have to get to know him all over again," AJ said as she poked at her lunch.

"Um…. ,okay. Normally I'm good at this stuff but I have no idea how to respond to that," Angela said.

"AJ, do you love your dad?" strangely enough it was Brennan who asked that.

"Of course I do."

"Then why does it matter that he isn't the same as before? He went through a tragic event that led him to forget his entire life including the love of his life and his daughter. He continued his life not knowing who he was then suddenly he remembers everything. It must have been difficult for him. Even though I hate conjecture, I would guess that he is trying all he can to be the best father he can to you probably neglecting how he is feeling to forgetting his entire life then suddenly remembering. It must be exhausting. So if I were you, I would be happy that my father was back instead of not knowing what happened to him."

Brennan was almost on the verge of tears when she suddenly stood up and left the table leaving Angela, Rebecca and Daisy gaping.

"I didn't mean to offend her?" AJ said

"I know sweetie. It's just that when you said that it kind of reminded her of her dad."

"Oh. Should I go apologise?"

"No. I'll go," said Angela

AJ nodded. She still kept in mind of what Brennan said.

Angela went to the place she knew Brennan went to when upset.

Under the bleachers.

Which was where she and Angela met.

"Hey Bren. Can I sit?"

Brennan just nods.

They just sat there people-watching in a comfortable silence when Bren suddenly spoke up.

"I miss them."

"I know, sweetie. I know."

**^^^Bones^^^**

It was at the end of the day and Angela was walking to her car with Brennan.

"Where are Daisy and Rebecca?"

"Rebecca went to visit Melissa and Daisy said she had to get ready for her date with Sweets. What do sleep over at my place? My dad's in Miami visiting his old band members."

"I don't know Ange. Last time I slept over, you made me into a real life version of Barbie. A replica of…."

"Bren, sweetie, if you go on talking about how I made you into a girl all men dream of in a weird way, just stop. I promise that I won't make you all dolled up for Booth."

Bren rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I just have to check up with Riley and Sam."

After making the call, it was all set. She was spending the night at Angela's.

"Can we stop at my house and get some for tomorrow?"

"Sure," Angela said as they entered her car.

"Since the boys moved here, who went with them to Los Angeles?" asked Brennan.

"Hodgins told me that they went with Danny's mum and Willy's dad."

Brennan just nodded.

**^^^Bones^^^**

They were in Angela's room which was painted a light shade of purple. She had a queen size bed in the middle of the room. She had a window seat in her room. Her wooden desk had all kind of electronics. Her laptop, her tablet, her ipod….jeez, this girl and technology.

"So what we do first."

"We have homework to do."

"Right. I have Biology, Math and English."

"I actually finished my homework during the day. I'll just do some extra credit."

"Of course you will."

**^^^Bones^^^**

"Angela, please stop. I'm telling you this once. I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. Booth."

They had finished their assignments and after serious debating, Angela had convinced Brennan to watch a movie with her while eating a pizza. Vegetarian, of course.

"Just keep denying sweetie. You and I both know you like Booth. And I know for a fact that Booth likes you."

"Angela. For the last time. I seriously doubt Booth has feelings for me. I'm not his type. He dates the blonde, blue-eyed ,model figure type of girl. Last tie I checked, I am not blonde nor do I have a model figure."

"Brennan, believe me when I say you are gorgeous. I have witnessed multiple guys checking you out."

Brennan rolled her eyes at that.

"Enough. Even if I did like Booth, which I don't, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work between us. We are complete opposites."

"You know what they say, opposites attract."

"Ange." Brennan warned.

"Fine. I'll drop it. For now. Next topic…"

"Ange, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

"It's the last topic I promise."

Brennan sighed but nodded.

"Jake and Toni."

"Honestly, I had no idea he was even dating."

"But don't you want to know how they met. Their first date. If he was a great kisser. I'm pretty sure he is….."

"Pretty sure? Wait. Have you kissed Jake before?"

"Well…"

"Angela!"

"Okay, okay. I have but it was before I started to like Hodgins. It was an act of impulse. It meant nothing but damn, he is a good kisser."

"Um….Angela, no offence but I don't want to know how talented of a kisser my brother is."

"Just putting it out there."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Come on. It's late."

With that, they headed off to bed.

**I'm super sorry that this chapter has no action but the next chapter is the concert and I'll try to post to it before I leave for school. Please review and tell me what you think even though I'm sure it was kind of boring. Shout out to **_psychofeelings _** for getting the answer to the riddle. Then answer is**_ my son._

**wendeline4ever:** I am so glad that you are a constant reviewer. Thank you so much for taking your time reviewing every chapter

**psychofeelings:** I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Trust me, we have a long way to go.

**demilyforever447:** Thanks for the support.

**Name Hope:** Thanks Chica! I know it's you Hanna.

**Today's quote**

_Sometimes the hardest part isn't hanging on but rather letting go_

**Today's riddle**

_You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?_

**Today's question**

_This is a question for all those Once Upon a Time fans._

_Who do think evil works for the best: Regina, Rumplestilskin or Peter Pan?_

**I think it works best for Peter Pan. I just love him! If any of you know any good Panfics please leave on for me when you review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Aria-Jay**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so please don't kill me or throw pointy stuff at me. Just listen to me. So I was in school for three month. During mid-term I couldn't post cause I had to go see my grandma( pray she gets better) and then when we closed, we went straight for a family easter vacation, so I just got back on Tuesday and decided to update. I just wrote down the entire storyline and I realized that we are so far from the end. Anyway enjoy the new chapter. By the way there'll be a spoiler in this chapter to those who are reading the Divergent trilogy. So….I apologise in advance. I also don't own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bones._

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was Friday and the last bell of the day had just rung. Jake and Booth had the last lesson together. They walked out of their History class and headed to the parking lot.

"So this thing with Toni, is it serious?" Booth asked as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know,"

"Come on Jake. It's just you and me. There's no need to lie," Booth pushed.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"To be honest, the only thing is that, she…..she reminds me a lot of Meira. They look a like. She has the same characters as her. They are both stubborn. They're both very smart and they're not afraid to speak their mind."

Booth was silent as he listened to his friend.

"Jake, to be honest, I really think you're dating Toni because she reminds you a lot of Meira and I think you are finding a way to replace her…"

"Seeley….."

"No, let me finish. You are trying to find a way to replace Meira by finding the person who reminds you of her, Toni. That's not a healthy start to a relationship."

Jake let Booth's words sink in.

He was right.

And he hated that.

"You know you suck sometimes," Jake said as he punched Booth's arm.

"I love you too, bro" Booth said with a smirk.

**^^^Bones^^^**

Jake rang the bell to Antonia's house.

Whoever opened the door was dressed in dark jeans, black converse and a red jersey. This was definitely…..

"Lynah."

"Jake," Lynah said as she stepped aside letting Jake in," Antonia isn't here. She and Jessica have gone to go pick up Amelia from her art class."

Lynah sat down on the couch as plugged in her ear-phones. Jake closed the door and sat down next to Lynah.

Jake was seated taking in his surroundings when he heard the girl next to him whisper some words.

"_Is it crazy that I say your name more times a day than I say your own, tell me baby is it crazy?"_

"Really? Crazy?" Jake asked as he heard Lynah's surprisingly beautiful voice sing.

"What? Do you have a thing against Kat Dahlia?"

Jake laughed at the look Lynah was giving him.

"No. It's just that I never pictured you as the type of girl to listen to Kat Dahlia. Next you'll be telling me you listen to Meghan Trainor."

"'It's All About The Base' is a song that encourages girls to not care so much about their looks," Lynah said as she placed the earphones back into her ears.

Jake took this chance to really look at Lynah. Yeah she and Toni looked alike but there was something different about her. Lynah's brown hair was darker than Toni' and the style she usually kept it framed her face. She had a lot of muscle probably because she plays basketball and had to work out to stay on the team.

"What?" Lynah asked as she turned off her music noticing that Jake was staring at her.

Jake realized that he was caught staring.

"Nothing. Just realized something."

"And what might that be?"

Jake opened his mouth but nothing came to mind. He was just staring. Lynah was expecting an answer and looked expectantly at him but he didn't say anything.

"Catch caught your tongue?"

"Ahh."

Lynah rolled her eyes and picked up the book she was reading and the yoghurt she had been drinking.

Jake read the cover.

_Allegiant _

"Do you have a thing for science fiction action novels?"

"Maybe. That and stories with romance in them."

"But Tris keeps on lying to Four in Insurgent."

"I'm sensing you're a fan," Lynah teased as she ate her yoghurt.

Jake chuckled.

"So what if I am?"

"Nothing wrong with that."

"You do know the story ends with Tris dead and Four drinking the Abnegation serum to forget, right?"

"Spoiler," Lynah whined as she threw the book onto the table," Thanks a bunch for ruining the surprise."

Lynah drank the last of her yoghurt and crossed her arms.

Jake lifted his arms in defense.

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at keeping secrets."

"Clearly," Lynah grumbled.

Jake chuckled at her whining.

"You have a bit off something…"Jake said pointing at his nose.

"What?" Lynah asked as she tried to look at what was on her nose. Jake found it adorable.

"Here let me help," Jake said as he picked a napkin and wiped away the bit of vanilla yoghurt on her nose.

"There," he said as he withdrew his hand.

They stared at each other and before he knew it, he was slowly leaning in and so was she. Their faces were inches apart when the door suddenly opened.

They jumped back realizing what they were about to do.

"Sorry, I'm late but I had to drop off Jessica at the mall and mum asked me to drop Amelia at her friend's house," Toni said as she closed the door behind her.

Jake had recovered from what had happened and Lynah was easily feigning being casual by reading her book.

"It's okay. I just wanted to come to confirm if I'll see you guys at the concert tomorrow."

"I might have to leave before it ends . A friend of mine is in town and asked if we could catch up."

"Oh. That's okay."

At the corner of his eye, Jake saw Lynah roll her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I really need to talk to my sister," Toni said.

"Sure. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jake said as he stood up. He went to give Toni a kiss on her cheek when he noticed she slightly flinched. He frowned and just settled for a wave.

"Bye guys."

"BYE!" they chimed.

Jake closed the door behind him and drew a deep breath. He started to walk towards his car when he noticed a black van near the corner.

_Vultures_

Great! Just wanted he needed after his night was already messed up.

He needed to think.

A lot.

**^^^Bones^^^**

Their producer had already organized for the hall to be decorated. Everything was set. They got to use the school's instruments plus some of their own. All could play the guitar and sing but each sometimes played a specific instrument during their concert. Willy would play the piano, Hodgins the drums, Danny the guitar, Booth the electric guitar and Jake would sing. They decided for all for them to sing during the Charity concert instead.

The hall was packed to the brim. Thank heavens the school had a hall the size of the school itself.

Everyone was backstage waiting for the guys to exit their dressing room. Ally, Rebecca, Angela, Brennan, Antonia, Jessica, Amelia, Lynah and Emily were there. Along with Booth' grandfather-Hank, Brennan and Jake's parents-Riley and Sam, Rebecca' parents -Nathan and Jacky, Ally's parents -David and Alex, Angela's dad-Billy, Danny's parents-Rachel and Roy, Willy's parents-Zack and Hillary, Hodgins' parents(shocking)-Jonathan and Anne and Danny's elder sister Spencer.

Yup ,it was the entire pack.

The guys came out dressed and ready for the show.

"Good luck guys, we'll go get seated," Angela said as they all moved to their front row seats.

"TRIPLE F!TRIPLE F! TRIPLE F!"

They could here the crowd shouting.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"We were born ready."

They jumped on stage ready for the night.

(**Jake: Bold &amp; Underlined**. **Booth: Bold .**_Danny: Italicized._ Hodgins :Underlined. _**Willy: Bold &amp; Italicized. **_All: Normal )

**Oh no, here we go**

**Hear your voice on the radio**

**Like every single song is about you**

_Every sec that we spent_

_Lots of mess stuck up in my head_

_Gets me so distracted and confused_

Baby, I think I lost my mind

Feels like you crashed into my life

_**I keep on losin' track of time**_

_**I'm so messed up, yeah**_

_**I'm so messed.**_

**I can't remember what I did tonight**

**Or even yesterday**

**Like, dude, where's my car**

**Excuse me what's my name**

Someone gave me these clothes

I can't remember who

My mind's a total blank

But I just can't forget about you

The crowd went wild. In the middle of the fifth song, Jake noticed Toni leaving. Lynah grabbed her arm and looked mad that she was leaving. Eventually, Toni left leaving a very mad Lynah behind. He would ask about that later.

It was the last song of the night

_**She been my queen**_

_**Since we were sixteen**_

_**We want the same things**_

_**We dream the same dreams **_

_**Alright(Alright)**_

I know, I know, I know for sure

Everybody wanna steal my girl

Everybody wanna take my heart away

Couple billion in the whole wide world

Find another one cause she belongs to me

Na, na, na, na, na, na( oh yeah)

Na na, na ,na, na, na (Alright)

Na, na, na, na, na, na,

Na, na

**She belong to me**

_Kisses like cream_

_Her walk is so mean_

_And every jaw drop_

_When sh—_

Danny suddenly stopped singing and clutched at his heart. The music stopped.

"Danny?" Hodgins asked worriedly.

"Help," Danny whimpered before collapsing on stage.

"DANNY!"

"SOMEONE CALL 911!" Willy shouted.

The guys rushed to his side. The stage manager appeared followed by Rebecca and Danny's parents.

"Danny?" Rebecca asked as she shook him.

Nothing.

"DANNY!"

Nothing.

The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance.

"DANNY!"

**There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. The answer for the previous riddle was a chicken. You throw away the feathers and cook the chicken. You eat the flesh then throw away the inside( the bones)**

**Today's quote:**

Someday, we'll forget the hurt, the reason we cried, and who or what caused the pain. We will finally realize that the secret to being free is not revenge, but letting things unfold in their own way and in their own time.

After all, what matters is not the first, but the last chapter of our life which shows us how well we ran the race.

So smile, laugh, forgive, believe and love all over again because the best is yet to come.

**Today's riddle:**

There was a green house. Inside the green house there was a white house. Inside the white house there was a red house. Inside the red house, there were lots of babies. What is it?

**Today's question:**

Who's hotter:

Theo James

OR

Jamie Dornan

**You can't blame me. I'm a girl.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I was so bored and decided to update cause I might not be able to do because I'm going for a 6 day camp with my sister. So…sorry for the mistakes in the previous chapter. I was kinda doing it at 1 am in the morning. Anywayz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I DID IT! I was able to buy Bones….no?...You're not falling for it, are you? Neither am I ._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Rebecca watched as Danny was loaded onto the ambulance. His parents were in there with him. She just stood there with her hands on her mouth. All she knew was at one time Danny was singing her favourite song and the next he was clutching at his heart and collapsed on stage. She had never moved so fast in her life.

As she stood at the front of her school, there was a large crowd of people watching the scene. Most had their phone up recording what had happened. Rebecca shut her eyes trying to hold back her tears. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw warm chocolate eyes looking at him with concern.

"Rebecca?"

"I'm okay Booth."

Booth snorted.

"Yeah and Brennan's going to drop out from school."

A small tear escaped her eye and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself.

"We know you're worried about Danny but he will be okay. We're going to the hospital. Come on, let's go."

Rebecca let Booth lead her towards the car. Angela met her outside the car with a worried look.

"Sweetie," Angela said as she enveloped Rebecca in a hug, "He's going to be okay."

Rebecca nodded and they entered the car. She sat at the back seat with Angela. Booth at the front seat with Spencer at the driver's seat. Jake drove the other car with Brennan, AJ ,Hodgins and Willy. Lynah said she needed to get Amelia and Jessica home before she came over.

"Don't worry about Danny. He's a fighter and a damn stubborn one at that," Spencer said as she drove them to the hospital.

"Yeah, he's as stubborn as his sister," Booth joked.

"Shut up, Seeley," Spencer said as she punched his arm.

For the first time since the incident, Rebecca cracked a smile.

**^^^Bones^^^**

They arrived at the hospital to find Danny's parents in the waiting room.

"Any news?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"They haven't said anything," Mrs. Shaw said.

Everyone sat down.

Though they didn't realize it, AJ was clutching to Willy as she tried to control her tears, Brennan had laid her head on Booth's shoulder and Hodgins had his arms wrapped around Angela. Spencer knew about Hodgins and Angela and if she didn't know any better she would say they were dating.

Thirty minutes had passed when the hospital doors opened and Lynah walked in.

"Hey. Any news?"

Angela shook her head.

Jake stood up and led her down a deserted hallway.

The rest waited back in the waiting, they hadn't heard anything. The rest had called their parents and said they would be staying the night at Booth's house since it was closer. After what seemed like a lifetime, a doctor walked out.

"Family of Daniel Shaw?"

The doctor was surprised to see the number of people stand. Jake walked in at that moment and shortly after Lynah came in.

"Yes. We're his parents, this is his sister and these are his friends."

"Daniel is okay."

There were audible sounds of relief.

"Well, what Daniel suffered from was a heart attack caused by a clot in the coronary artery. I guess you all know that Daniel suffers from heart failure."

There are a few nods.

"It has advanced over the years and as a result the coronary artery bypass couldn't function anymore as a result, we had to conduct a PCI…"

"Was there any damage to the artery?" Brennan asked.

The doctor looked impressed, shocked but impressed nonetheless.

"No, there was no damage to the artery. Danny is expected to make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Mr. Shaw asked.

"Visiting hours are over and only family is allowed to stay but the rest of you can come see him tomorrow," the doctor said as he called over a nurse.

"I'll see him tomorrow. I have to go clear some things up with Cam and the producer," Spencer said.

Her parents nodded as a nurse appeared.

"Marlene, kindly show Mr. and Mrs. Shaw to the room of Daniel Shaw."

Marlene nodded.

"Thank you, Doctor…."

"Tanner. Doctor Frank Tanner."

"Thank you Doctor Tanner."

Mr. and Mrs. Shaw where led away and Rebecca took a deep breath. At least he knew it was okay.

"Guys, it's 2 a.m. already. We should get going," Spencer said.

They bid the doctor goodbye and left.

Angela noticed the way Jake and Lynah were acting and decided to ask.

"What happened back there with the two of you?"

"Nothing," they chorused.

"O-okay," Angela said suspiciously.

Lynah got a call from her mum asking where she was. She apologized and said she was in the hospital and that she needed a ride home. After they said their goodbyes, Lynah entered her mum's car and drove home. Spencer drove Booth, Angela and Rebecca at Booth's house then proceeded to go see Cam. Jake drove the other car to Booth' house thinking about what had happened that day.

**^^^Bones^^^**

After explaining to her mum what had happened, when they reached home, Lynah went immediately to her room to get some sleep. She shared a room with her trifecta and found Toni wide awake.

"Hey, I heard what happened. Is Danny okay?"

Lynah shot her sister a murderous glare.

"You would know if you hadn't left the concert to go around town with your ex. I had to lie right to Jake' face. You know how much I hate lying!"

"Lynah, nothing happened. We were just catching up."

Lynah snorted.

"Whatever, we can go see Danny tomorrow, that is if you're not busy spending time with him again," Lynah said as she got dressed.

"You don't get it Lynah, I…."

"I don't wanna hear it. I'd rather not know that you're up to. Just know , you may go back to _him_ but at the end he will break your heart all over again and this time there won't be one broken heart. There will be two. Jake doesn't deserve what you're doing to him."

Before Toni could respond, Lynah turned off the lights and covered herself up. She heard Toni sigh and go back to sleep.

As she recalled the events of the day, Lynah couldn't help and smile at what had happened at the hospital

_##Flashback##_

_Jake led Lynah to an empty hallway leaving the rest behind._

"_Hey, have you heard from Toni?" Jake asked._

_He noticed the way Lynah tensed at the question. What was going on?_

"_No. I tried to call her but it just keeps on to voice mail," Lynah said as she bit her lip something Jake knew she did when she was lying._

"_You're lying," Jake stated._

"_Whaaaat," Lynah awkwardly said as she started to pull on a strand on her hair that had escaped her pony-tail. Something she did when she was nervous._

_Jake gently removed her hand and tucked the stray strand behind her ear. His hand found her cheek. Lynah's hazel eyes stared into Jake' blue eyes. For the second time, they found themselves leaning in. When they were inches apart, Jake whispered,_

"_Tell me to stop."_

_Lynah looked at Jake's eyes then his lips and back up to his eyes. Before she had a chance to answer, Jake's lips found hers. Before she knew it, her arms went around his neck and his hands found her waist. It took sometime but once Lynah realized what they were doing, she jumped back._

_Jake's eyes widened at what they had just done._

"_We should get back," Lynah whispered, her voice rather hoarse._

_Jake, not trusting his voice, nodded._

_Jake disappeared once he turned the corner. Lynah took a deep breath and leaned against the wall a smile forcing its way to her lips_

_##End Of Flashback##_

Lynah sighed and dug her face into her pillow.

_What have I done?_

**^^^Bones^^^**

**Man, I have no idea where that even came from. At first, I thought that Jake should just remain with Toni but that would be too easy. Beside, I love romance drama. Last chapter's question I definitely go for Theo James….he has the body of a greek god. Damn, I am so jealous of Shailene Woodley right now. Shout out to **_demilyforever447_** she got the answer to the previous chapter's riddle correct. It was…..**_A WATERMELON_**…..**

**See you guys next time.**

**Today's quote:**

**( To all the Romance freak out there)**

When I say I love you,

please believe it's true

When I say forever,

know I'll never leave you

When I say goodbye,

promise me you won't cry

Cause the day I'll be saying that

would be the day I die

**Today's riddle:**

How many of each species did Moses take on the ark with him?

**Today's question**

Which ship are you?

a)Swanfire

b)Captain Swan

**Eventhough Hook is crazy hot, I am a Swanfire shipper.**

**NEAL!WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!COME BACK!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Long time no read.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm just very lazy and I still wonder how I managed an A at my end-terms with how lazy I am. Anyways do Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bones.*goes to sleep then wakes up* Dang it! Even in my dreams, I still don't own Bones._

**Chapter Eighteen**

Rebecca tossed and turned in her bed she claimed when they stayed at Booth's house. Giving up, she got up and checked her phone. It was 2:13 am in the morning. With a groan, she decided to go downstairs and see if there was anything on.

She wasn't surprised to see the rest seated and watching tv.

"Couldn't sleep?" Angela asked sweetly.

"No. My mind kept going back to Danny."

"Us too. Come on. We're watching the Amazing Spider-man 2," Willy said.

"Danny's favourite movie," Rebecca said as she sat down between Angela and AJ. AJ was at one end of the couch and Brennan was at the other. Willy, Jake, Booth and Hodgins were on the floor. The boys took the floor as the girls claimed the couch.

Rebecca couldn't help but cry when Gwen died in the movie and soon before they even realized it, they had all fallen asleep.

The next morning when they woke up, they all got ready to go see Danny. They made breakfast and were eating when Hank came down.

"Hey kids," Hank said as he came downstairs.

"Hey Pops!"

"Hey Hank!"

He saw the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Did you guys sleep downstairs?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Yeah. We couldn't sleep so we just decided to watch a movie and ended up falling asleep," Brennan explained.

"Have you heard any news?" Jake asked as he nibbled on his toast.

Hank sighed.

"I called Danny's parents when I got up. They said that he's been moved to a room and that you guys can visit him today. He's going to make a full recovery."

There was an audible sigh of relief.

"What about the press?" Hodgins asked.

"Cam's releasing a statement today to the press but nothing too revealing. Why don't you guys go on to the hospital. I'll stop by later."

They nodded.

Willy, Rebecca and Angela washed the dishes as the rest cleaned up the mess they made yesterday.

"Pops, we were thinking of doing something when Danny gets better," Booth said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A Fun Day. Where all of our families come together and well, have fun," Angela explained.

"I think that's a great idea," Hank said with a soft smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll just call the rest of your parents and we'll plan everything."

"Thanks Pops," Booth said.

"No problem. Now go on. You need to go see Danny."

He hugged the boys goodbye and got a kiss on the cheek from the girls before they left for hospital.

Hank pulled out his phone and started with calling Riley and Sam.

"Hey. It's Hank. I just got a really good idea from the kids….."

**^^^Bones^^^**

The drive to the hospital was uneventful with a few conversations here and there. Even Willy who hated silence kept his mouth shut unless a conversation began.

When they arrived, they were immediately met by the flashes of the camera.

"Shades," Jake called out and everyone removed their shades from the bags and put them on.

They stepped out of the car and were immediately shot at with questions.

"Do you know what happened to Danny?"

"Is it true that Danny has been suffering from a weak heart?"

_Dammit. How'd they find out?_

Luckily they were rescued by their security which Cam had hired when everything happened. Once they were inside, they took their glasses off.

"Well that was fun."

Marlene from the previous day led them to Danny's room.

"You guys can go in. Mr. and Mrs. Shaw went home to get cleaned up so it will just be you guys in there."

They opened the door and were surprised to find Danny wide awake and watching wrestling on the tv.

His head shot up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw who was at the door.

"Thank God, you guys finally decided to show up. I was so bored and the tv here is awful," he said as he turned off the television.

They didn't move.

"Guys?"

That quickly shook them out of their haze.

"Danny, you're awake?" Angela asked as they move to surround him on his hospital bed.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked confused.

"Well, considering the operation you had plus….." Brennan was cut short when Angela interrupted her.

"What Brennan meant was that we're just glad that you're awake."

Rebecca immediately moved to his side and took his hand bending down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Danny sighed.

"I actually feel better than expected. I'm a bit sore but I'll live."

"That's good to hear," AJ said.

"I'm sorry that I ruined the Charity concert."

"Danny, you couldn't have known that that would have happened. Besides, you didn't ruin it. We still made a lot of money that's all going back to the Heart to Heart foundation," Jake said.

"Thanks guys. It really meant a lot that you guys decided to give the money to kids with heart problems in Africa."

They were interrupted by Marlene.

"Sorry guys but it's time for him to take his painkillers."

"Do I have to?" Danny whined.

"Sorry mister but you do. I'm sorry that you won't be able to talk to your friends."

"Why won't he be able to talk to us?" Hodgins asked.

"Because the drugs make me go to sleep," Danny said as Marlene gave him the drugs and left to tend to another patient.

"It's okay. We'll keep ourselves entertained while you rest," Booth said as they noticed the medicine was already starting to make him drowsy. Soon he was out.

"Guys, we should do something for Danny for him not to get bored," AJ said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jake asked.

"We could bring over some games," Brennan said.

"He will need his laptop incase he gets bored," Willy added.

"We could also bring Melissa to see him," Rebecca piped up.

"Do you think Victoria would be okay with that?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm sure she will."

"Okay then. I have to go see Toni. I didn't get to see her yesterday and I want to fill her in," Jake said.

"Okay then, its decided. Jake will go fill in Toni. Rebecca, Willy and AJ will get Melissa. Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and I will go get games and whatever Danny will need from Booth's house," Angela said.

"I'll call Spencer and ask her to bring Danny's laptop when she comes to visit," Jake said.

"Okay then. We'll see you guys later," Brennan said as she walked off with Hodgins, Booth and Angela.

Rebecca, Willy and AJ left to go see Melissa and Jake made the call to Spencer as he left to go see Toni.

**^^^Bones^^^**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Shout out to**_ SamYesItsMe _**who got the answer to the riddle right. **

**Answer: **Moses didn't build the ark. Noah did.

**Spoliers: **_Booth, Brennan, Hodgins and Angela meet someone from Booth's past…..Jake confronts Lynah over what happened…The gang finally learn the truth about Melissa…._

**Today's quote:**

_Always carry a chair with you because your enemies can't stand to see you succeed._

**Today's riddle:**

_Answer all of these:_

_Example: 24H in a D is 24 Hours in a Day_

_5 F in a H_

_6 B in an O_

_206 B in a B_

_10 S of B_

**Today's question:**

_To all the Stitchers fans out there_

_Do you think Cameron is going to die?_

**No seriously, I need a spoiler. ANYTHING. Cause that finale had me pulling my hair out.**

**Aria.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello,,,,**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Bones nor will ever likely own it but a girl can dream._

**Beauty, Bones and The Boys**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Have you ever the feeling that your brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted or have the urge to press the heels of your hands you're your eyes until you saw nothing then open them again just to make sure you aren't hallucinating?

Seeley Joseph Booth experienced all of this when he entered his house only to stop on his tracks so as to see someone he never thought he'd ever see in his entire life.

Angela, Hodgins and Brennan stepped back and watched as Marianne Booth wrapped her arms around her son in a bone-crushing hug. They noticed that Booth's posture was stiff, his fists were clenched and his face expressed pain.

Was it pain from the bone-crushing hug or pain from seeing his mother again?

They weren't sure but they were about to find out.

Marianne stepped away and held her son at arm's length.

"Seeley, it's so good to see you."

**^^^Bones^^^**

Rebecca, Willy and AJ stepped out of the car and stood in front of Melissa's house.

They climbed up the stairs and stood on the front porch. AJ pressed the door bell and it rang throughout the house. A few seconds later, the door was opened with Victoria on the other side.

She welcomed them in her house and they sat down in the living room as they waited for her to come back with some snacks she insisted on them taking. They looked around the room and admired the pictures hanging on the wall.

Some were of Victoria and Melissa but most were of Danny and Melissa. She was always smiling brightly at the camera and it was a ad thought that the little angel of a girl was dying. That's when Rebecca noticed that there was one picture of Spencer, Danny's older sister, carrying Melissa as they smiled at the camera. Behind them was a swing set that Danny was on, making a goofy face at the camera. She couldn't help but see the resemblance.

Victoria soon came back carrying a plate of cookies, fresh from the oven and glasses of milk. They thanked her and started eating. It was when they were done that Willy breached the reason as to why they were there. Victoria had seen over the news that Danny was in the hospital and was more than willing to let Melissa go see him.

"He is her uncle after all."

**^^^Bones^^^**

Jake parked his car in front of Toni's house. He really needed to talk to Lynah about what had happened the previous day. He knew it was a mistake but it just felt right kissing her than it ever did with Toni. Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he stepped out of the car and walked to ring the door bell of the bungalow.

The door was opened and basing on the reaction he got, he was sure it Jessica. And he was right. Jessica explained that Toni had gone to meet up with a friend while Lynah had taken Amelia to buy some art supplies. He silently sighed in relief that Lynah wasn't nearby because if she were, they would have to talk and that would just be plain awkward. He was really hoping he'd get to talk to Toni but it seemed like she wasn't available.

Jessica told him that they had said they would visit Danny in the hospital in the afternoon and Jake agreed to wait until then to see them. With a hug and a wave goodbye, Jake left and started his drive back to the hospital.

On the way, he stopped at Mary Lu's Ice Cream shop to get some ice-cream for himself and the rest, not trusting the hospital cafeteria at all, when he saw something through the transparent window.

Seated at the table was a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail and she was kissing the boy seated next to her who had dark hair. They leaned back and Jake immediately recognized those hazel eyes that were staring adoringly at the guy seated next to her. He would recognize those hazel eyes anywhere.

"Toni?"

**^^^Bones^^^**

**And yes, I will leave you guys there. It's not being mean, I am just exhausted but I do hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	20. Author Note

**Hello there my fellow readers….**

So I was going through this story and I realized that I'd left out a major part of the story and messed up in some areas. Not to mention the major editing required. So I'm going to be rewriting this story. The chapters will be deleted when I'm through with the first chapter then I'll pick up from there. Sorry for the inconvenience but I really need to polish up this story.

**Aria.**


End file.
